Artemis' hunters and the Monsters
by Misanthropist Wordsmith
Summary: Aphrodite had many fantasies and chief among them was the fantasy of making Artemis or her hunters submit to men or monsters. For the last 13 years she had attempted to do so and finally she succeeded making the virgin goddess Artemis submit to depravity. This is PWP and after the Giant War II. Dead characters are brought to life for more smuts.
1. Artemis and the Minotaur

Artemis was out in the woods, hunting with her wolf but without her girls. She crouched low on the ground and looked at the large paw tracks of a hell-hound. The wolf beside her sniffed the ground and looked towards north as Artemis did the same when the tracks pointed north.

She stood up, gripping her bow and began sprinting again in a rush and her wolf ran beside her barking. Artemis' looked at the ground, her keen eyes looking at the tracks and turned left when the tracks turned. Unfortunately, she wasn't looking up when she turned and she ran into something heavy and fell on her ass. Her silver skirt riding up, showing her smooth firm thighs and white panties. Her ass stung slightly and she sighed, shaking her head and she froze when she heard someone breathing out loud in front of her.

Artemis shook her head, thinking it was some camper from Camp Half-Blood because she was in the forest near the camp. She started to look up but her head froze when she caught sight of the legs, and it was definitely not a camper. Black fur covered the strong thick legs, her eyes continued up, seeing the strong thighs still covered in fur. Her eyes froze on the thick manhood, 10'inches long and she could see the veins on it. Artemis couldn't believe the size of those balls, she wasn't an idiot when it came to knowing about sex because sometimes she recruited girls who had been raped so she knew almost everything about it. She could tell that those balls were full of the creatures cum.

Her eyes continued their journey up, the monster had a strong chest with not as much as hair as his legs have. She could honestly call the monster's chest a brick wall. His arms were thick and muscled, hair covering them from the wrist to the shoulders almost. Her eyes finally fell upon the monsters bull head, his mouth was salivating.

Artemis shook her head again, wondering why it took her so long to register what kind of monster and what he looked like was in front of her. She stood up, starting to draw her bow but before she could do so, she was knocked to the ground by the Minotaur's hand.

"I will let you leave and live, but if you stay here, I will kill you." Artemis said, managing to make her tone convincing, knowing that if the Minotaur did leave then she would hunt him down.

She started to get up again but she yelped when the Minotaur her small neck and pulled her up, flipping her upside down and clutching her to his stomach. Artemis for a second was amazed that the Minotaur didn't break her neck. The Minotaur pushed and clutched her tight young eighteen year old body to his chest.

Artemis shouted nonsensically when she came face-to-cock, the Minotaur's erect manhood mere inches from her face. The Minotaur walked, and Artemis couldn't tell where he was going but she could tell what happened when he walked. Her face moved back and forth with his steps, her mouth coming closer to his shaft with every step until very soon her lips met the tip of his cock and it twitched.

Artemis' eyes widened comically at what just happened before utter hatred took over her mind, completely destroying her thought of changing into her divine form. Her lips again came in contact with the Minotaur's cock, but this time her lips tasted the salty pre-cum coming from the tip of his cock.

Artemis couldn't stop herself from opening her mouth and licking the disgusting salty pre-cum off of her lips and beginning to spit it out but again she came in contact with his cock, this time her mouth was open. Her eyes' widened as she engulfed two inches of thick meat in her mouth.

The Minotaur grunted, liking this and clutched her body tighter to his chest and Artemis grunted when two more inches slid in her mouth. She attempted to bite down and she succeeded at doing it, except it enraged the Minotaur who used his big hand and smacked her butt, hard and leaving a big bright red hand-print. It didn't work very well to Artemis favor, it helped the Minotaur more because she yelped and her mouth opened wider in a scream and the thick manhood inched even deeper into her mouth and Artemis now had 7'inches of thick monster meat in her mouth. It didn't help that the walking was forcing her head to bob back and forth around the cock.

Artemis' tongue kept tasting the salty pre-cum of the creature and the constant stream of pre-cum in her mouth made her swallow every few seconds and Artemis realized that she was now actually sucking the Minotaur off because of the swallowing and this made her blush. Every time her face came bobbed back in against his cock, her tongue hit the tip of his cock head, making the cock throb and twitch.

Artemis couldn't believe what she was going to do after giving a slight thought. She shuddered at the idea but used her tongue to lick the tip of his cock. She moved her head in sync with the Minotaur's steps, taking the big shaft deeper in her mouth. She swirled her tongue and licked the underside of the cock and swallowed the pre-cum. Artemis, giving more swallows and licks startd to enjoy the taste of its pre-cum and it disgusted her but she continued to suck on the Minotaur's big shaft hoping that when he finished its job then he would leave.

Artemis eyes' widened in shock when the Minotaur gave a roar and thrust his thick and saliva-covered shaft deeper in her mouth. Artemis felt the cock throb and twitch, pulsing with each spurt after spurt of its cum inside her mouth. The Minotaur shook violently as it emptied its white seed in the goddess' mouth.

Artemis felt shameful when she felt her panties getting damp and swallowed the thick cum down her throat. She swallowed the monstrous load of cum after cum, really starting to enjoy the taste and enthuastically bobbing her head back and forth.

Artemis couldn't think of a reason why she was enjoying this but when the Minotaur pulled its thick manhood out of her wet mouth with a pop, she whined with loss and tried to get the thick meat back in her mouth. Artemis felt the Minotaur slowing down but her eyes were focused on the manhood before her, covered with her saliva and she was amazed at how much she had taken in her mouth.

The Minotaur tossed her down on a log, changing her position to on all fours with her ass sticking in the air. He then ripped off her silver skirt and tore off her damp panties, and the Minotaur sniffed the arousal coming from Artemis' glistening wet pussy.

Artemis moaned when the Minotaur touched her pussy with the tip of its wet cock. He didn't ease it in, instead the Minotaur thrust deep and hard inside her, burying himself all 8'inches in. Artemis screamed and moaned at the penetration. She was glad that with all the training and fighting she did, that it broke her hymen a long time ago.

She cried with pleasure when the Minotaur thrust its cock back and forth, inside and out of her moist cunt. The Minotaur's thrusts were powerful, so powerful that her face was buried to the ground and the Minotaur's strong hands gripped her wrists and held them to the ground making her immobile.

Artemis screamed, her voice muffled by the grassy ground as a wave of orgasm hit her. She shuddered and quivered, her cunt convulsing around his thick and juices-covered cock. The Minotaur paid no attention to the goddess climaxing, only noticing that it could now thrust all its 10'inches long shaft inside her because of her wetness.

Artemis sucked in a sharp breath when the Minotaur filled her to the hilt. She bucked beneath him and and rocked her hips against him.

Artemis still had thoughts of killing the beast but they all disappeared when she climaxed again. She screamed to the world in the empty forest as the Minotaur's aching bulge drove into her tight depths.

"Fuck me!" Artemis screamed, lust filling her eyes and mind. "Fuck me you big beast of a man!"

She wasn't sure if the Minotaur understood her but it did seem like he did because his hips moved faster as he thrust his throbbing manhood into her sopping cunt harder and faster. Artemis grunted, taking the full brunt of his thrusts and used her godly strength to push back at him.

Artemis moaned, the forest filled with the sounds of her moans and his grunts. Artemis cried out in pleasure when the Minotaur' gave a powerful thrust that forced her hips down onto the log below her. Slick and sloshing noises made their way to her ears as she listened to the sounds of their sex' connecting. Her tight, wet womanhood being pounded by his hot swollen flesh.

Artemis could tell the Minotaur was getting closer to its release. The Minotaur sped up its thrusts, his hips bucking wild against her sweaty ass.

"Oh," Artemis moaned at the throbbing hard flesh inside her. She couldn't believe she was so stupid to miss out on this. She should never have become a virgin goddess.

"Cum in me! Fill me with your monster seed!" Artemis screamed, shameless and wanton with lust.

The Minotaur gave a grunt and roared. The Minotaur buried itself to the hilt in her sopping cunt. His cock throbbing and pulsing. The Minotaur spurted its potent cum after cum inside her tight womanhood. Artemis moaned, feeling his hot seed filling her fertile pussy. She stiffened in climax and cried out with unabashed abandon, shuddering uncontrollably. Her pussy milked the enormous monster cock, her pussy convulsed and tightened around his cock.

The Minotaur grunted again and pulled out almost before giving a powerful thrust and its cock spurted again, thick cum oozing from its tip and filling her fertile cunt to the brim with its potent cum.

The Minotaur pulled its bulging erection out of her, covered in cum and her womanly juices. Artemis whined at the loss of the thick cock. From her tight fucked pussy dripped the Minotaur's cum and her juices, coming to gather on the log below her.

Artemis couldn't believe it when the Minotaur gripped her young thoroughly pleasured body and turned her around onto her knees. Her eyes instantly sought out his thick manhood and found it still hard and erect, glistening with her juices.

The Minotaur pushed his cock towards her wet lips and Artemis, excited, opened her mouth wide and let the Minotaur push its dripping wet cock inside her willing mouth. Artemis was only capable of taking 7'inches of his thick shaft inside her mouth, tasting his cum and her juices covered cock and it made her eager to suck on it. She swirled her tongue around the head, swallowing the salty and diluted honey tasting cock down her throat.

Artemis eyes widened when the Minotaur started thrusting, fucking her mouth and it made Artemis soppy cunt tingle. She forced her mouth to open wider. Artemis felt her mouth and lips starting to hurt because of the raw power of his thrusts but she didn't mind. She even welcomed it as the Minotaur plunged his rock hard cock down her wet throat.

Her eyes glazed when the Minotaur gave one last powerful thrust and buried himself to the hilt in her mouth. The shaft in her mouth throbbed, the Minotaur gave a harsh groan of satisfaction as spilled his seed in her throat.

Artemis head twisted frantically, she swallowed the warm thick cum down her mouth and yet the Minotaur continued to ooze its cum inside her mouth. The Minotaur's strong hand gripped her head and pulled her head off of his cock. Artemis caught her breath, gasping as cum and saliva dripped from her mouth, but the Minotaur didn't give her time to rest because he slammed her wide-open mouth back down on his cock, and continued to choke her with his throbbing shaft.

Artemis moaned against his hot, bulging shaft, the Minotaur slammed her head back and forth and she continued to swallow the tiny amounts of cum that still oozed from the tip.

Artemis stiffened as a wave of orgasm hit her, she quivered and shook against the Minotaur's strong legs and her pussy dripped with juices. She couldn't believe it, she just had an orgasm from face-fucking.

The Minotaur forced her head down on his cock, all 10'inches of his swollen manhood inside her throat. He held her down there for a few seconds, letting her swallow the continuous ooze of cum. The Minotaur pulled her off slowly, his cock leaving her wet mouth with a pop and he turned around and left. His cock dangling between his legs, glistening with saliva.

Artemis was star-eyed as she gazed up at the stars from the grassy ground. Her lips were bruised and swollen, her cheeks rosy-red and wet. Artemis touched her pussy, pushing a finger in and moaned. She pulled it out after a few thrusts and brought it to her lips, licking her juices and the Minotaur's cum off it.

She smacked her lips, delighting in the taste of the powerful monster's cream. She closed her eyes and gave a pleasured sigh and fell asleep in the middle of the forest.

 **-FEW MINUTES LATER-**

Aphrodite blinked into existence out of thin air and looked down at the thoroughly fucked goddess. Aphrodite's panties were soaked and her pert nipples were poking against her dress. She moaned as she looked down at Artemis' sweaty body. Aphrodite couldn't believe that she finally succeeded in doing something like this. It was one of her top fantasies, a fantasy where she succeeded in using her powers and making one of the hunters of Artemis, or Artemis herself fuck a man, or even a monster. She thought Artemis would have sensed her powers messing with her but apparently she didn't there and then.

Aphrodite giggled, looking down at Artemis' pussy, wet with her juices and the Minotaur's thick cum, her thighs were red and sadly her tits were still hidden by her shirt and Aphrodite smiled when she saw Artemis' bruised lips, a smile on the goddess' sleeping face.

"Wow," Aphrodite murmured one last time before disappearing in a flash of light, hoping that she could get another chance of doing something like this to one of her hunters or to Artemis again.


	2. Zoe's First Monster Cock and Gang-Bang

The summer sun shone down on Zoe's copper colored skin and long black hair as she walked through the woods. Gently, she stepped over leaves and sticks making no noise, her ears alert to the faintest sound that could mean danger. Zoe knew there were many things in the forest that harbored evil intentions, but today everything seemed innocent.

The heat, the heat was another matter. She felt like she was baked, and she realized that she was over two hour's walk from the camp. She shivered as sound of running water reached her. A grin spread over her sweet pink lips, showing white teeth, and the huntress ran through the woods towards the sound.

Zoe laughed when she reached the shady side of the forest near the rocky hills. Clean water fell in a stream down from the hill, collecting in a pool that looked perfect for a quick bath. Zoe quickly looked around. She hadn't seen anything dangerous yet, and the clearing was surrounded by leaves and bushes, it would be difficult to find her.

Zoe's decision was made, she rapidly stripped off her T-shirt and skirt, exposing her lovely panties and bra covered body to the sun. A thrill sped through her and she quickly took her bra off, exposing her bare small breasts to the warm air, then she pulled her silk pink panties down and kicked them off. The warm wind making her shiver.

Smiling to herself, Zoe dipped one foot in the water. It was cold and her nipples hardened. She giggled, plunging in feeling the cold all over her bare skin. It felt incredible with the heat of the day. Ducking under, she let the water soak her hair, then breached the surface in an spray of droplets.

Zoe was so distracted that she didn't notice the approaching footsteps until they the loud stomps fell on the pool's edge. Her blood froze and her coppery skin paled as she heard the mocking voice of Cyclopes.

There were three of them, standing near the pool where she had left her clothes. One lifted her skirt to his face, two lifted her panties to his face, breathing in her scent and the third was observing her pert breasts that she covered up with her hands making the cyclops grunt. She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

She did what any Artemis' huntress would do when alone naked and with men or monsters. She had two choices, either to kill them or flee and because she didn't have her weapons she turned to flee. Zoe leaped swiftly from the pool, her nude body shone in the sun instantly as she landed on the opposite of the three cyclopes. She pushed quickly through the leaves to run – elation surged in her chest, thinking that she was getting away and she looked back towards the pool stupidly when something strong plowed into her strong flat belly and she doubled over, coughing.

 _A fourth one!_ She thought desperately as strong fingers curled into her hair, and dragged her back to the pool, her arms and legs flailing.

The grunts and growls of triumph greeted the cyclops holding her when the three realized that their prize wasn't lost.

"Let me go or my lady, Artemis, will have your heads!" Zoe despite her fear managed to say, relishing in seeing the four cyclopes flinch. Zoe knew that she and Artemis had a good reputation of hunting monsters down relentlessly and she hoped to use that.

Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"I never hear a woman talk," said a cyclops, his voice deep and strong, running a finger over his club. "Just scream."

"It's cause you usually are bashing their heads in with your club," the cyclops holding her said.

Zoe blanched when she saw the cyclopes nodding.

"I can make them scream without a knife," the cyclops sniffing her panties said , grabbing his crotch with a laugh.

"This one's mine first, Crimert," the cyclops holding her said threatening. He used his thick hand and rubbed her naked ass and Zoe managed to flail her legs powerfully, hitting the cyclopes in the chest. He growled and slapped her ass so hard that she fell over on the grass, landing on her stomach.

"Watch it, huntress," he said, picking her up by the neck. Zoe kicked and writhed as he squeezed her soft neck. "I think we need to teach you a a lesson."

Zoe's heart dropped as the cyclops shoved her forwards over a rough rock and dropped his loincloth. Zoe was sure that the cyclopes rough weight would be over her body and its cock would be penterating her virgin pussy. Instead, the cyclopes powerful hand came down on her ass. A sharp smack made to her ears as he slapped her butt, a jolt of pain made her scream until a cyclops stuffed her mouth with her panties.

Zoe's eyes watered and her cheeks stained with tears as she squirmed under his blows. She whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut against the pain. Her eyes opened in shock when she felt something hard, thick and long press against her thigh. Her cheeks reddened as she realized what it was. The thrill from being naked rushed back, twice as strong and she wriggled as this hand hit her again. Involuntarily, she raised her red butt up for the next blow.

 _What are you doing?!_ Her mind screamed.

The cyclops, with his thick shaft between her legs sniffed the air, letting the trembling huntress rest on the rock. It smelled like honey and he licked his lips. Looking down at the huntress, her pussy peeking out between her thighs glistening with wetness and the cyclops realized that the huntress was enjoying it. His cock twitched when her wetness dripped on it, pre-cum leaking out of its tip.

Zoe squealed when the cyclops rolled her onto her back and spread her legs apart. Zoe didn't have time to register what he was doing until his thick shaft penetrtated her womanhood and the three watching cyclopes crowed with delight. Zoe moaned when the cyclops above her thrust his thick cock inside her.

Her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open as she came. The cyclops thrusting inside her could feel it, her pussy convulsing and tightening and spilling her juices on his cock as he continued to thrust through her orgasm.

A cyclops came to stand above her head, his manhood above her open mouth and Zoe willingly opened her mouth more and licked her lips staring at the impressive monster shaft. The cyclops thrust its shaft inside her mouth with a grunt and Zoe, shamelessly and wanton with lust sucked on it. Her tongue swirling and licking, swallowing the pre-cum. Her hands came up to touch her aching small pert breasts when the two remaining cyclopes came to stand at her sides and grabbed her hands and guided them towards their cocks.

Zoe moaned, her hands stroking the thick long shafts, she sucked on the big cock in her mouth and thrust her hips back at the cyclops thrusting its throbbing shaft inside her moist cunt.

Zoe moaned against his thick cock, wet with her saliva and enjoying the salty taste of pre-cum.

 _If Artemis were to find me and if she were to disturb me or kill these cyclops, I would leave her hunt and angrily scream at her for disturbing this wonderful moment. I would probably attempt to make Artemis join me._ Zoe thought, accepting the massive amount of lust that was running through her mind.

Zoe shattered under the climax, shock waves of pleasure sizzled and her sweaty body shuddered as she came again. Her head bobbed frantically and her hips twisted violently against his hips. She screamed and moaned against his cock as the cyclops buried his cock to the hilt and stopping. His throbbing manhood pulsed exploded inside her, spilling his hot thick cum into her sopping ruined cunt.

The cyclops pulled its erect cock out of her pussy making her moan with loss and yelp when he brushed against her clit.

"Lets switch," the cyclops that just fucked watched his cum and her juices dribble out of her cunt. He stroked his cum and juices covered cock.

"Hold on," the cyclops fucking her mouth said and sped up its thrusts. Zoe' grunted as the cyclops fucked her mouth faster and harder, pistoning in and out of her sloppy throat. She choked and gagged, her eyes tearing up yet continued to try to lick and suck.

The cyclops stopped its thrusting, burying himself down her throat and Zoe grunted as his thick cock pulsed and spilled its seed down her throat making her gag and swallow. Zoe swalloed with enthusiasm, enjoying the taste of his salty seed. His sweaty and hairy big balls resting on her chin.

The cyclops pulled out, his throbbing cock dripped cum and saliva down onto her face that she tried to catch with her open mouth, gasping for breath. Some she caught, rest landed with a splatter on her cheeks.

"She's a good sucker," The cyclops commented and they switched.

Zoe moaned when he pushed his wet thick cock inside her sloppy cum-filled cunt. He gripped her strong legs and held them onto his shoulders and penetrated her deeper making her release a deep moan.

Her empty mouth was filled by the thick cock covered in cum and her juices that she enthuastically sucked on. Licking the taste of salty seed and her honeyed-juices, swallowing the mixture down her throat and licked the tip of his head.

Her hands continued to pump the two aching bulges in her hands as the two cyclopes played with her aching tits. They twisted and pinched her nipples making her gasp in pain mixed with pleasure. Their meaty hands grabbed, groped and fondled her small tits. The two cyclopes at her sides were waiting for their turn and enjoyed her small hands that barely fit around their thick cocks.

Zoe lost count of how many times they switched and fucked her ruined sopping pussy. All she knew was endless pleasure as the four cyclopes used her willing pleasured and to be given pleasure body for themselves. Her lips were bruised and her cheeks were stained with tears, tits were red and aching from their groping and her erect nipples stood out poking.

Her pussy, even after taking four large shafts to the hilt was still tight around their cock. She lost count of how many times they filled her cunt to the brim with their potent molten cum. When a cyclops pulled out, her cunt pushed the hot cum out before another came between her thighs with his shaft hot and hard and slid himself home again.

Zoe knew she had swallowed at least 10 or more loads of warm cum and her own juices down her throat and her salivating mouth begged for more. When the cyclopes wanted to change positions, she did so happily. When they told her to get on her hands and knees with her ass up in the air, she did so fast that it made her look like a bitch in heat. When two of them started to lay down on the ground, Zoe didn't even think about it. She stood up on quivering legs and ran at them before crouching down and impaling herself to the hilt on their thick cocks and rode them and sucked the two cyclopes off who stood.

It didn't bother her when the cyclops gripped her head with two hands and used her mouth as a pussy. She choked and gagged and felt pain, but the pleasure overrode that pain and she moaned happily as the cyclops force-fed his cock to her open mouth, pushing her head back and forth on his cock and spilling his seed deep in her throat.

When the cyclopes called her a slut, she promised to be te their personal slut. When the cyclopes asked if they could come back and fuck her again, she agreed without a moments hesitation. In fact, if they did come back to fuck her again, she promised to be naked and wet with her legs spread for them.

When they said that they'll bring more of their friends to fuck her, Zoe moaned and told them to bring them all and that she would be ready and wet for them.

When the cyclops who was thrusting deep into her pussy idly commented about wanting to fuck Artemis or another huntress. Zoe had screamed and moaned against the thick cock in her mouth, she had shivered and climaxed, spraying her juices on his shaft.

"I'll help you fuck my lady, Artemis!" Zoe had then screamed. "I'll help you fuck any huntress you want!"

The cyclopes were frozen in amazement, amazement at how they managed to fuck the huntress into so much pleasure that she'd help them fuck the goddess Artemis or another huntress of their choice.

All at once their cocks throbbed and twitched, releasing their release hot cum inside her pussy and throat and the other two cyclopes spurted cum after cum on her small tits.

Zoe passed out from the sensory overload of pleasure. She fell in a heap of quivering mess with cum staining her sweaty body. The cyclopes didn't stop and continued to use her passed out body. They came again, insetad this time surrounding her and spurting cum on her tits, face and thighs.

"We'll come back again?" A cyclopes asked.

"Of course stupid," Another answered and slapped his head.

The last two cyclopes walked behind the two stupid-heads and both said at the same time. "Thalia"

They gave a belly-rumbling laugh as they walked away from the passed out huntress, leaving her in the clearing.

"Yes, what I wouldn't give to have the daughter of Zeus below me."

 **-A FEW MINUTES LATER-**

Aphrodite blinked into existence, amazed at how willing Zoe was after a tiny minuscule of her power. Aphrodite's panties were damp and her thighs were rubbing. She couldn't believe how hot and aroused Zoe was after she used her powers on her.

"Zoe's first cock and a gang-bang," Aphrodite murmured, her eyes still wide on Zoe's cum-stained tight and sweaty body. She remained on the ground, her tits facing the sky, her face to the side with her lips parted. Her legs were spread and shaking, her glistening cunt dripped with cum and juices down.

"Such a monster-cock slut," Aphrodite commented when she saw some cum dribble from her mouth.

"I too hope you help those cyclopes fuck Artemis," Aphrodite said, her fingers rubbing wet pussy through the damp panties. "I want to see Artemis spit-roasted."


	3. Artemis the bitch and Lycaon

**-Author notes; I don't actually know what Lycaon looks like, so I am sorry about that because I couldn't find a good description of him. This might be over the top smut too. I hope not.**

Artemis hated the Wolf-King Lycaon. She wanted to put her knife through his head and crotch. She wanted to make a pincushion out of him with her arrows. But somehow, Lycaon always matched her or managed to flee away—or the more horrible opinion is where the Lycaon and his pack overpowered or overnumbered her and her hunters and it saddened and grew her hatred to epic proportions when a huntress of hers died.

When a pack member of Lycaon's died, it made her face lit up with glee and it gave her delight to see Lycaon howling with misery and rage. Right now, she was hunting down a pack member of Lycaon's, laughing with delight as the wolf ran away from her and howling for its pack to help him.

Her silver eyes lit up with joy when one of her arrows hit the wolf in its hind leg, making the werewolf fall over with a moan. She came to a stop next to the werewolf, standing above him like a hunter should and started to take out her shining silver dagger making the werewolf moan in distress and shiver with fear.

She didn't give the disgusting werewolf any chance to beg or plead. She crouched down and slit his furry throat, delighting in the feel of his thick liquid splattering her hand and enjoying the moment when the life left its eyes and slumping over. Artemis stood up and walked away, leaving the werewolf's to rot.

Artemis stopped walking when she reached a clearing in the forest and sat down on a log. She placed her bow and blood-covered dagger down on the ground next to her and took a water bottle from her hip and poured water over her bloodied hands to wash it off.

"Hello Artemis," the deep voice of the werewolf king Lycaon growled.

Artemis looked up, disgust and hate corrupting her beautiful face.

"Lycaon," she spat, her hand going for her dagger.

"Hold on," Lycaon said making her stop reaching for her dagger and Lycaon walked out from behind the shadows. His tall muscled and furry body coming to stand in front of her.

Artemis thought about leaping up and driving her dagger in his chest because of how close he is. _It would be so easy too,_ she thought but wanted to know what Lycaon wanted despite her massive hatred.

"You have a body made for fucking," Lycaon commented careless. "Those pink lips are made for sucking cock and that tight firm ass... it just demands attention, begging to be touched and your pussy... that pussy desperately needs a cock in it."

Artemis spluttered, her rage increasing to massive proportions.

"Don't deny it," Lycaon continued, walking closer to her. "You hunger for monster-cock and cum, don't you?"

Artemis' hand remained frozen near her dagger, somehow her thoughts about taking the dagger and burying it in Lycaon's chest disappeared.

Lycaon smirked and decided to go for it. He walked closer to her till his knees started to seperate her smooth thighs and making her silver skirt hike part, showing her white panties. Artemis shivered involuntarily when his furry knees tickled her thighs and her eyes widened in anger when Lycaon exposed his thick and long manhood in front of her eyes. His big sweaty balls hung in front of her and Artemis growled, taking the dagger in her hand preparing to strike the disgusting animal down.

"Drop that dagger," Lycaon warned. "Or I will tell every demigod and god about your encounter with the Minotaur and how you enjoyed it. I will even tell every monster about it and let them know that you're a slut for monster-cock."

Artemis' eyes widened in stunning shock. She thought she was alone when she was with the Minotaur and unconsciously she moaned, remembering the thick minotaur-cock.

Lycaon smiled, hearing the goddess moan made his cock twitch.

"Please don't," Artemis pleaded. Her reputation and everything would be ruined if the news of her taken by the Minotaur and enjoying it leaked to Olympus and every where else. Her hunters would hate her and leave her. She didn't want that.

"I won't if you do what I want," Lycaon said, his amber eyes glowing with lust.

Artemis dropped the dagger back down and looked down at the bulging shaft throbbing with need. She gulped nervously.

"Put your hand around it," Lycaon said.

She did so shakily and slowly, not wanting to touch her enemies cock. Disgust taking over her beautiful features as she held the werewolf's cock in her small hand, barely able to fit it around his thick shaft. She felt it throb in her hand and heard the werewolf standing groan.

"Stroke it," he commanded, annoyed by her still hand.

She straightened her back and gathered her nerves, hoping to get this over fast. Her hand started to move slow, up and down and the werewolf moaned above her, starting to thrust his hips and fucking her small smooth hand.

It disgusted Artemis to give her enemy pleasure. It disgusted her so much that a monster derived its sick pleasure from her.

"Spit on it," Lycaon said before moaning, enjoying the feel of her hand on his thick manhood. It made it all the better to have the goddess of hunt, his enemy, to be sitting before him and pleasuring him.

Artemis did as he said and gathered a good amount of spit in her mouth before spitting it on his cock, she used her hand to lubricate his cock with her spit before continuing to stroke him off. This time using both her hands. Moving all the way down to his base and coming back up to the tip of his cock mixed with her spit and his pre-cum.

"Touch my balls," Lycaon said, wanting to see if she would use both her hands to do it or just one. If she did touch them, he had something special in mind to tell her and even if she didn't he'd say it anyway.

Artemis didn't bat an eye at his command. She lowered one of her hands to his big, hairy and sweaty balls and touched and massaged them, feeling them in her hand and continued to stroke his spit-covered shaft.

Lycoan moaned with increasing lust. His furry hand coming up and threading his fingers through her silky hair. Artemis bit her wetted lips, her thighs shaking and her panties dampening. The lust from being with the Minotaur was slowly coming back. The thick and long werewolf cock only increased her lust, it was almost as big as the Minotaurs and she unconsciously moaned and closed her eyes.

Lycaon stepped even closer between her thighs, as much as he could and it was quite a bit. Artemis could feel him stepping closer and she wanted to push him away but another part of her mind stopped her from doing it. The part of her that enjoyed having monster-cock. Artemis knew ever since the Minotaurs cock that she started to become more accepting to monsters and hoping that they all had big thick cocks and balls with potent cum that would bring her endless pleasure.

His pre-cum covered cock tip touched her wet pink lips. Artemis moaned and licked her lips, her tongue coming to touch his tip and she licked the salty pre-cum and swallowed it. _Do they taste the same?_ Artemis thought because it seemed so. She couldn't tell the difference between the Minotaurs and Lycaons because they both tasted the same, nevertheless she delighted in the taste of his pre-cum.

Lycaon moaned at the feel of her hot wet tongue on his cock. He pat her head, making her look up at him and Artemis opened her silver eyes. Lycaon grunted at seeing those silver eyes that used to look at him with hate and disgust, but now they looked at him with lust. Lycaon smelled something sweet, he sniffed the air and the smell was coming from between her thighs. The sweet honey-like smell made him growl viciously, a snarl forming on his mouth and his hunger increased.

Artemis yelped when Lycaon gripped her shoulders in his big hands and shoved her onto her knees and hands. Lycaon yanked her skirt off, ripping it to pieces and Artemis winced when he tore her panties off of her.

Artemis tried to close her thighs on all fours, she didn't want to be in this position to her hunt's number one enemy. Lycaon growled and forced her legs apart, he knelt behind her and took a lick at her delicious wet pussy lips with his long tongue. Artemis released a moan.

Her hips pushed back at his face. _What are you doing?!_ One half of her mind screamed.

 _It feels so good!_ The other half of her mind screamed, the part where it held all the lust for monster-cock and the desperate need to be fucked. Unknown to her, it's also the part that Aphrodite could affect the most, something that Aphrodite took full advantage of.

Artemis wasn't disappointed when Lycaon's tongue licked and teased her. Her toes curled, she shook and her legs quivered. Lycaon probed his tongue inside her pussy, enjoying the taste of her sweet honey, licking and swallowing it all down.

Artemis moaned when Lycaon pulled away. Artemis grunted when Lycaon's powerful frame leaned over her small body, his arms coming around to her front, groping her tits through her shirt and she moaned when she felt his hard shaft against her quivery thighs.

Plunging hot shaft penetrated her tight glistening moist cunt. Artemis moaned, accepting his driving thrust and yet trying to deny that she was enjoying this. Lycaon growled and started to pound away at her tight womanhood. She screamed and couldn't believe how fast he thrust and how _good_ it felt to have a cock back inside her pussy. She shivered beneath his slamming thrusts. She grunted and moaned under his powerful driving thrusts and whimpered and answered his driving thrusts by pushing back at him.

"Bitch," Lycaon growled and pounded her tight needy cunt harder.

"Noo," Artemis moaned through the haze of pleasure.

"No? You are my bitch," Lycaon said through gritted teeth, groaning with pleasure as her tight wet cunt tightened around him. "You felt my big balls earlier? They are full of cum, cum that I will be shooting inside your needy cunt and your slutty mouth."

Artemis' eyes closed in sheer ecstasy and cried out her release, riding the wild and wonderful wave of pleasure. She bucked, thrashed and quivered under his muscled and furry body and arched like a cat against him. Lycaon ferally smiled as the goddess orgasmed under him and continued to fuck her squirting pussy through her orgasm.

"Oh gods," Artemis moaned. "Oh fuck! Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

Lycaon smirked before pulling out slowly, leaving only the tip inside and stilled his movements.

"What are you doing?" Artemis whimpered. She moaned, twisting her head to look up at him and she tried to thrust her hips back at him but Lycaon held her still. "Why did you stop?"

Lycaon smirked as he looked at her pleading eyes.

"Beg me," Lycaon said, his wolfish teeth showing in a grin. He wanted that feeling of victory of having Artemis below him begging and pleading him to fuck her.

Artemis frantically twisted her head, shaking and nodding at the same time. She didn't want to beg him but she wanted him to fuck her.

"Beg me you bitch," Lycaon growled and twisted her erect nipples through her shirt and thrusted once hard making her yelp intermixed with pain and pleasure. "Beg me you cock-slut!"

Artemis writhed under his groping hands and wriggled her hips, getting that smalm amount of pleasure making her want more. Her mouth opened involuntarily and she begged and pleaded. The words came out fast, pleas and promises of so many things. She screamed and flushed, embarrassing herself to the smiling werewolf balls-deep inside of her. Lycaon's eyes were open in stunning shock at the words escaping her mouth and it made him feral with lust.

Artemis took him to the hilt, and Lycaon thrust his hardness deep inside her, filling her to the brim with his shaft. Artemis screamed her pleasure and lifted her hips to his thrusting body and pressed her hips frantically against him.

"You're my bitch, aren't you?" Lycaon grunted, slamming his cock inside her ruined soaked cunt, loving the sound of her pleasured screams.

Artemis' lust was consuming her mind and she agreed with him. She was a bitch. She was a slut. She was a slut for monster-cock.

"Yesss!" She moaned and screamed, haze, lust and pleasure overwhelming her mind. "I am your bitch! I am your slut! Just keep fucking me!"

Artemis grunted when she found her head roughly shoved to the muddy ground by Lycaon's furry foot grounding her face to the ground by her flushed pink cheek. She ignored the slight jolt of pain and instead focused on the never ending pleasure.

"Oh fuck!" She screamed against the ground, arched in unspeakable ecstasy, her body quivering and shaking. Her mouth open in a silent scream and her hazy silver-eyes staring at nothing. Her pussy convulsed and tightened around his monster-cock making him groan and bury himself to the hilt in her molten orgasming pussy. Artemis moaned and twitched, her hips wriggling as his cock throbbed and spasmed inside her. Spraying her walls white with a big load of hot potent cum.

"Yes! Yes! In me!" Artemis shouted. "Breed me!"

Lycaon groaned and pushed her head deeper into the mud, withdrawing his cock and sliding home again with a powerful thrust and oozing more cum inside her fertile pussy. He did it again and again, making her shake and quake under his powerful thrusts. Her tight cum-filled and juices soaked pussy tightened around his cock and milked him.

Lycaon pulled himself out of her tightness and got off of her. Artemis fell to the ground in a quivering and shaking heap. "Get up," he commanded as he stood above her.

Artemis did so. She managed to stand up for three seconds on her weak legs before she fell to the ground again in a pleasured haze and groaned. Lycaon had a smile on his face when Artemis fell to the ground in front of him. "Bitch likes to remain on the ground, doesn't she?"

"Noo," Artemis denied, but grunted when Lycaon's hand gripped her hair and pulled her face up to meet his eyes.

"I said that the bitch likes to remain on the ground, _doesn't_ she?" Lycaon growled, managing to lean down and stroke his juices-covered cock in front of her lips. Lycaon smirked when Artemis shook her head yet licked her lips as if wanting that piece of monster-cock in her mouth.

Artemis gasped in stunning shock when his hand slapped her cheek hard, leaving a red-hand print. She didn't understand why she enjoyed this... type of pleasure because. Her lust-filled mind demanded to be degraded like this, to be slapped, to be used like a slut.

"Yess," she hissed through the haze of pleasure and pain.

"Yes what?"

"I like the ground. The ground is for sluts like me." Artemis admitted.

"Good slut," Lycaon complimented her making Artemis feel oddly proud and happy. She yelped when Lycaon roughly helped her up and shoved her back against a tree. Lycaon gripped her leg and made use of her flexible body by placing her foot on his shoulder. He teased her pussy lips with his cock before thrusting up inside her wetness again.

"Oh fuck," Artemis grunted. "Fuck me! Fuck me harder!"

Lycaon gave a wolfish grin at the submissive goddess and thrust harder and faster. Plunging his thick shaft to the hilt and out again. Lycaon's hands gripped her shirt and ripped it off, exposing her small pert tits for his eyes to feast and his hands to touch. And he did exactly that, he fondled and groped them without shame, twisting and pinching her erect nipples and making her gasp for breath as she bucked against his superior muscled body.

Lycaon groaned and his body stiffening up, his hips speeding up even faster as he thrust his cock deeper inside the goddess making her moan and yelp with his powerful thrusts. Lycoan grunted and buried himself to the hilt inside her tight moist needy womanhood.

Artemis screamed, pleasure taking over her senses as she twisted and bucked against him. Her legs quivered and she almost fell over again but Lycaon held her still against him.

"You are mine! Your tits are mine! Your pussy is mine! Your ass is mine! Your fucking body and mind are mine!" Lycaon roared and spilled his seed within her fertile cunt, breeding her like a bitch in heat. "I own you, slut!"

Artemis moaned, her eyes wide open in stunning shock, her hazed silver-eyes stared up at his amber-eyes filled with lust and staring down at her like she was his slave. His eyes demanded her to be a obedient bitch to him. Her cunt tightened and sprayed her juices on his thick shaft and she screamed again as she orgasmed.

"Yesss!" She submitted. "I'm yours. You own everything that I am and have! You own my mind and body!"

Lycaon grunted, pulling his still spurting cock out of her wet molten pussy and threw her leg off of his shoulder and shoved her onto her knees. Lycaon had a smile on his face as he sprayed her face white with his thick cum. She shivered in delight as his cum splattered on her face and started to take his cock in her mouth but Lycaon stopped her, continuing to splatter her face with his cum.

Shivers of pleasure continued to run through her body. Juices and cum dripped from her pussy and she moaned when Lycaon gripped her hair and shoved her face down on his wet cock. She licked and sucked with enthusiasm that she didn't know she had. She swallowed the taste of cum and her juices down her throat, her eyes sparkling with joy.

He shoved her head down against his balls, liking the way she choked and gagged on his full length and continued to try to please him. Her eyes stared up at him and he held her head before starting to thrust hard and fast, fucking her throat and his sweaty balls slapping against her chin.

"Such a good slut," he idly commented and laughed when he saw her eyes lit up with pride and joy. That just made him fuck her face harder. Overwhelming pleasure rode his body as the goddess was submissive and obedient below him like a pet, a bitch. She didn't even mind that he was hurting her and it was getting him off. Her lips were starting to bruise, tears were staining her cheeks yet her eyes were filled pleasure and lust towards him, and he could imagine her throat hurting. If only he had a camera to take a picture of Artemis on her knees with his cum on her face.

"Create some slutty panties," Lycaon commanded and that made her confused yet she did what he said without questioning it. Out of thin air, small pink lace thongs appeared in her hand and he took them away from her. He gave a few quick thrusts inside her throat more before shoving her off and letting her fall on her back and he managed a quick laugh when she moaned and shook under an orgasm before trying to get back on her knees before him.

Lycaon grunted and stroked his cock against her underwear and he stained her new underwear white with his seed, spurting a few times before aiming his cock at her tits and came on her tits. Artemis moaned and pushed her small tits together, her hands touching the thick cum before yelping when he spurted one last time on her face.

He slapped his cum-covered cock head against her cheek, smiling when she didn't turn away from it.

"Now, you're going to be a good slut of mine," Lycaon said and Artemis sat up straighter. "You're going to wear these cum-stained panties and only these panties and walk back to your camp. There, you're going to show your cum-covered, _my cum_ , body to your hunters and declare yourself as a slut, _my slut_ to your hunters."

Artemis nodded so fast that he could barely tell how many times she nodded.

"You're going to force them to sit around and tell in explicit detail how much you enjoyed being my bitch to breed. My slut to fuck and how much you want to be fucked again and bred like a bitch. You will then tell them that if I want to fuck any of the hunters, then they can't deny me, fight me or run away from me."

Artemis' eyes were wide with lust, already thinking of who he would fuck and if she could be there to see it.

"If there is someone that is going to deny me, you are to pull off your cum-stained panties and stuff it in their mouth and bind them down for me." Lycaon said, saliva dripping from his mouth as he fantasised about fucking all the hunters.

Lycaon took a hold of her chin with one hand and used her other hand to pinch her nipples hard and made her yelp. "Is that understood?"

"Yes," Artemis moaned.

"Good," Lycaon muttered before slapping her cheek one last time with his cock and left her kneeling on the ground. On his way leaving, he leaned down and dropped the stained panties on her hand and gave a big slap on her firm ass leaving a red-print and a yelping Artemis behind him.

Artemis stood up on quivering legs as her entire body shook in the aftermath. She looked at the cum-stained panties and shrugged her shoulders before wearing them. She moaned as his thick cum rubbed against her wet pussy lips. She left the clearing and started to walk towards her camp and hunters—clad only in stained panties.

 **-Few minutes later-**

Aphrodite was frozen as she looked at Artemis walk away. She licked her lips. Artemis' cum-covered tits and face were turning her on so much and she wanted to rush there and push Artemis to the ground and take her. She wanted to peel away those stained panties and stuff them inside Artemis' mouth. Aphrodite wanted her strap-on and push Artemis to her back and fuck her.

"Fuck," Aphrodite moaned and teleported away to get a good rough fucking from Ares.


	4. Artemis and the Hell-hound

Artemis walked in the dark forest alone, naked, dazed and still horny after her session with Lycaon. Her new panties with his cum rubbed against her ruined pussy, her thighs were sweaty and dripping wet with her juices and trickling cum down her legs. She moaned as Lycaon's cock flashed in her mind and she stopped walking for a moment and leaned against the tree taking a breather.

She rubbed her bruised lips before licking the dried cum off them. She gave a near silent chuckle when she thought about her situation. She was the prominent goddess in Olympus known for killing men and monsters. Athena and Hestia were both virgins too but she was the most known. And right now she wondered what she looked like if someone were to stumble on her.

Her cheeks were stained with tears, her silver eyes were dazed, her auburn hair was messy and loose. Her tits were red from Lycaon's groping and covered with dry cum and she didn't even want to start with her moist cunt that Lycaon had fucked and filled with his monster seed. She started walking again, a tired sigh intermixed with anticipation escaped her. She could've flashed to her camp but she wasn't that far away and she kind of wanted her girls to see her walking like this to camp.

She only managed to walk few steps before she cried out in shock when a powerful force struck her from behind. She was thrown a couple of feet away and fell on all fours with her forehead connecting against the ground making her wince. A rough ragged breathing reached her ears and she moaned when a large and really wet tongue licked her panties. She began to turn her head and see who was behind her but a definitely not-human growl froze her.

She turned back and stared straight ahead. Its tongue licked her again and she heard its loud sniffs of her. She shivered when he began licking her earnestly and involuntarily she moaned. It growled again and Artemis wondered for a moment why it kept growling before she understood when its tongue tried to get her panties down. Her arousal from before with Lycaon started coming back and her hands moved and pulled her ruined panties down to her knees.

It began to lick her again now more encouraged and even more earnest as it licked her wet pussy with dry cum and swallowed her juices down. Its hot breath tickled her and its tongue made her feel really good and the thought of finding out who was behind her slowly disappeared as long as it continued its ministrations.

Artemis gasped when a large, heavy and furry body settled over her with its front thick paws on her side. Only her divine strength kept her from being crushed under its powerful frame and weight. She knew who it was now because of its black and red paws with long claws that would kill anyone. Artemis eyes closed in shame yet wanton lust as a hell-hound settled over her and she felt his sheath against her moist pussy and his attempted thrusts kept missing her womanhood.

Artemis moaned as she felt its cock extending from its sheath and rubbing against her thighs causing her to shudder and juices flowed from her. The hell-hound thrusted again and missed—it growled annoyed and Artemis fearing the worst for a moment lowered her hand between her thighs and gripped his slimy cock. The hell-hound gave another growl before realizing that the human bitch was helping when he noticed that she positioned his cock against her tight entrance.

It did just that, it gave a powerful thrust and embedded its thick, long and slimy appendage inside her tight wet cunt. It wasted no time and pounded the female bitch with vicious and fast thrusts.

"B-by the gods!" Artemis screamed, her eyes went wide and her tongue lolled out and spit dribbled from her mouth. Pain and pleasure overrode her senses as it pounded her pussy wildly with its thick and long hell-hound cock. Her ass was bright red and painful—yet a very good pain that increased her pleasure.

"Fuck-" Artemis screamed before moaning in wanton lust as she felt its cock thrusting deeper than any before it. The Minotaur and Lycaon weren't as big as the hell-hound and it was fucking incredible.

Saliva dripped down onto her back from the hell-hounds open mouth making her quiver. She groaned as its cock kept swelling and growing inside her and rubbed against her pussy walls and it made her think that hell-hounds were divine sexual creatures.

Artemis couldn't keep silent any longer as her moans echoed in the forest. The heavy breathing of the hell-hound and the squishing sounds of their mating. "Oh yes..."

"Fuck me! By the gods, fuck your bitch!" Artemis screamed before shuddering and gasping in pleasure as his cock with each thrust rubbed and hit against her G-spot. Artemis moaned wantonly and began to pump her own hips back against the hell-hound with the help of her divine strength and stamina.

The hell-hound began to thrust faster and harder and pounded the human bitch hard. She could tell that he was close to finishing. "Please seed me! Fucking shoot your hell-hound cum inside my fertile pussy!"

Her pussy tightened around his cock like a vice, locking it inside her. The Alpha hell-hound above her let out a deep menacing growl, thrusting as deep as possible, his heavy and big balls rested between her thighs. The hell-hound howled and it blasted his first sput of cum inside her making her release a low-sounding moan of lust. A second followed, and then a third followed as the Alpha filled her cunt with his seed. It emptied his balls full of potent hell-hound cum inside her pussy. Artemis quivered and shook under him.

Her pussy remained tight around his cock and her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her hands went limp before falling over on her front. She moaned as the thick and massive meat inside her pussy throbbed and pulsed, his balls twitching against her thighs, forcing more of his seed into her now filled pussy.

It started to pull out, its massive slimy and wet cock rubbing against her insides making her twitch and moan, She gasped when he pulled out entirely and rubbed against her thighs with his juice-covered cock.

Artemis sighed happily as she fell over on the ground and from her pussy leaked her juices and his thick potent cum dribbled down her thighs. Disappointedly she moaned when the hell-hound began leaving. She tried to say something and stop him but her mouth moved wordlessly as she tried to find words.

"Fucking hell," Artemis delightedly cursed. "That was incredible."


	5. Thalia and the Manticore

**Authors Note:**

I've got nothing to say really about the story but I would like to start answering to some reviews that I've read and I'll mostly answer about 2 to 5 reviews at a time and if there are more specific reviews I will probably send a PM.

 **Pineapplesrock** : Thanks. And yes, I can do a chapter of having Artemis gang-banged and I'm having that done pretty soon. Also, thank you for reminding me of the laestrygonians, I had entirely forgot about that group.

 **Dogbiscuit1967** : Thank you and thank you for suggestions. Using Chiron is actually really clever and I now have a couple of ideas how to make a chapter with Chiron. Also, a group of Satyrs is a great idea too but I don't think I will be using Grover... but we'll see.

Now let's start with the next chapter.

* * *

Thalia Grace was on a hunt and a rather lucky hunt to be more precise at that. She had spotted the infamous Manticore in the shadows sneaking and she dropped her job of gathering wood. She spooked the monster and it took of in a run thinking it was a ambush and she had cursed and followed in a fast sprint, her silver bow glinting in the dark forest held by a strong and firm grip.

Her usually spiky hair was now messy because of the rather harsh wind pushing against her and her buttoned silver jacket had popped open. She didn't know how that happened but guessed some weird maneuvering of the powerful wind. She wore a loose-fitting T-shirt and her tits bounced. A Barbie doll was on the front of her shirt with an arrow through its head and lightning coursed through the arrow into the barbie.

Her powerful and muscled legs strained as she kept sprinting like she had never before as she tried to keep up with the Manticore. The Manticore itself didn't have a problem with running for long periods of time but he was confused by the fact that the Hunters of that pesky goddess had yet to trap him. They should have cornered him by now and that made him take a wild turn before taking another and another and he ran into thick bushes and crouched down, his massive frame slightly hidden.

Thalia stopped, out of breath and confused as the Manticore's tracks went haywire and trippy. She huffed and lowered herself to one knee and traced her fingers through its tracks, trying to make sense what happened and where it could have possibly went. The Manticore was observing the daughter of Zeus and also waiting if other hunters were to show up but didn't.

Confused, the Manticore met the blue eyes of Thalia Grace when she figured out where it went. Confused blue and brown eyes met the narrowed eyes of Thalia Grace. Thalia Grace stood up fast and drew her bow and aimed when she felt a sudden sharp pain in her arm. She groaned and in just a second her arm went limp, her bow dropping followed by her arm dropping to her side.

The Manticore walked out of the bushes, a dangerous smirk on its filthy and dirty face as she fell to her knees. She barely managed to move her head to look down at her arm and found a spike in her arm, oozing pink mixed with red liquid inside her. The stinging pain by the spike had disappeared and she was confused when her arm remained limp yet she felt really _good_ despite the situation.

The Manticore stopped before her and to Thalia he looked like a _king_ who takes what he wants. His lion's body, powerful muscled legs covered with thick fur and her dazed eyes went wide when they fell on the Manticore's thick, long and powerful cock. Her mouth salivated and she started to get wet, unknown to her, the poison in her body worked fast.

This poison was very different to the one that Manticore used to kill and torture enemies. This poison that Thalia received head-on is used to increase sexual arousal beyond normal and made them more willing and to do things that they won't usually do. Like a human—fucking a Manticore to be more precise. It also made them weak—weaker than normal but still operational. Sometimes the poison didn't work its affect and the Manticore had no clue why but the weakness worked always.

Her eyes were fixated on Manticore's cock as it dangled and inched towards her. The cockhead, slimy and hard prodded her wet lips and she opened her mouth, its cock inching inside her wet and willing mouth and she moaned around it and the monster above her groaned as the huntress took him in her very hot mouth that made him harden to monstrous proportions and arch.

Her eyes were half-open in dazed lust as she sleepily bobbed her head back and forth on the barbed monster cock. Her tongue licked the underside of the head before swirling around the head and licking the tip.

The Manticore grunted, stamped its feet, slightly moving forward and Thalia's eyes bulged, her mouth widened and saliva dribbled from the corner of her lips wrapped around the thick monster cock that forced its way down her willing throat.

She choked and gagged on the Manticore's beastly cock yet shse continued to swallow, suck and lick it. She had a need, a _desperate_ need to drain the Manticore's sweaty and humongous balls dry. She didn't care where he came—aslong as he did it.

She gagged and her eyes watered slightly when the Manticore gave a slow thrust and hitting the back of her throat with his cock. He thrusted again and she choked and attempted to pull back to catch a breath but something strong and thick stopped her. Her eyes widened when she saw it coming around to her chest, the Manticore's thick tail wrapped around her supporting her and holding her still.

She trembled and shook, her eyes back to dazed and now teary and her arms were limp at her sides held tightly by the Manticore's tail. The Manticore began to thrust with slow thrusts first. She choked and gagged on his cock as he kept hitting the back of her throat. The Manticore growled and sped up its thrusts. The daughter of Zeus trembled as the powerful monster fucked her throat with fast and hard back and forth thrusts. His large balls smacked against her chin every time he hit the back of her throat making her choke as globs of saliva dropped from her lips when he pulled out slightly.

Her face glistened with sweat, tears trickled down her pink flushed cheeks, her chin was red and filthy wet with her saliva trickling down. She rubbed her thighs together, desperately wanting to touch her wet pussy. Her tits ached for attention and she wanted to relieve herself but the Manticore didn't let her. As if the Manticore knew what she was thinking about, his tail tightened and made her gasp around his cock as the Manticore let loose a menacing growl that made her shiver. Something about that growl also her more wet and desperate for his cock, she wanted that beast-cock in her drenched cunt.

Luckily, Thalia got what she wanted when the Manticore began slowing down and its tail unwinding and releasing her. She coughed when his cock popped free from her abused mouth and a strand of spit broke and dropped between her tits. Thalia moaned as the Manticore's thick cock throbbed and pulsed in front of her face covered shining wet with her saliva.

She grunted and yelped when the monster shoved her around. Her face met the ground and she winced from slight pain. Her backside remained upright and the beast behind her tore off her skirt and panties with a ripping sound and she yelped. She moaned when the cool night air hit her glistening pussy and her juices were dripping down her thighs.

The Manticore gave her no respite from the harsh facefucking. He towered above her and prodded her pussy with the tip of his cock. He groaned at the hotness of her cunt and thrust forward. She screamed and her eyes widened in the obvious pain of his monster-cock embedding itself in her depths fully.

His barbed-cock rubbed against her walls with every thrust and made her moan. The slight pain was disappating and the pleasure started to increase and soon she started to moan like a wanton whore. The beast above her growled and pounded into her tight and soaked pussy harder and faster. His powerful thrusts were driving her into the ground so hard that the Manticore had to keep her upright. His tail came back around and went around her and held her steady.

The Manticore groaned stiffening. He tried to hold back but it had been a very long time since he had fucked a human. Honestly, the last time he fucked a human bitch was about 300 years ago. And by the Titans he remembered that so well...that woman had begged and begged him for more and it seemed like the daughter of Zeus was like her.

"Oh gods," she moaned. "Fucking hell! Harder!"

The Manticore listened to her and did so. His thrusts becoming more powerful and faster and he could barely hold her still with his own tail from his powerful thrusts. Smacking and sloppy sounds came from their mating and the beast loved to hear the huntress beg him.

He groaned and kept thrusting inside her as he came. His cock pulsed and spurted the first shot of hot cum inside her tight and wet pussy and setting her off to a orgasm as well. She screamed loud to the gods as the pleasure overrode everything. Her body shook in entirety as her cunt tightened around his cock before she sprayed her juices on his cock. O

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She kept muttering over and over as she rode the pleasure she didn't know existed. The monster-cock felt so good inside her and his warm and thick cum even more.

The Manticore's menacing laugh made her flush with shame, embarassment and yet the lust and overwhelming desire to be fucked by the beast destroyed all that shame and embarassment.

The Manticore's overall dominance increased even more as he fucked the dominant huntress of Artemis to whorish submission. He didn't care that she was high on his poison. He finished spurting thick globs of cum inside her pussy and finished painting her walls white with his monster-seed.

The Manticore remained still and gave a chuckle when Thalia began to move her hips. He started off again with ferocious thrusts fucking her sloppy cunt and making her moan.

"Oh gods," she cried out. "Fucking gods. Your cock is so big and thick! And so good!"

The Manticore gave a feral smile and gave a deep thrust, his cock inched deep inside her abused cunt and his balls sweaty between her thighs. Cock-appreciation was always appreciated—and even more by a virgin huntress.

"Oh my god!" Thalia screamed and orgasmed. She shook her head repeatedly and she yelped when the Manticore came again. She could feel his hot cum spurt inside her and she praised the heavens for what was happening right now.

The Manticore pulled out slowly, his cock glistened with his own cum and her juices. She groaned and fell over when the Manticore pulled away and removed his tail. White-hot cum trickled out of her pussy intermixed with her own juices and involuntarily she managed to move her hand down between her thighs and prodded her pussy lips with her fingers getting them wet. She brought them to her mouth and tentatively licked them before her eyes widened in amazement and she enthuastically sucked them clean enjoying the taste of salty honey.

The Manticore slapped her bright-red ass and made her scream and wince. The beast stepped over her, his cock dangling over her and she moaned and tried to reach out for it but the Manticore laughed and stepped away from her despite wanting to go back at it again and fuck her more.

"Why?" Thalia asked, disappointed that the beast who just fucked her was leaving. "Where are you going?"

The Manticore's tail came lightning fast and wrapped around her neck and choked her. Thalia's eyes widened in stunning shock at how fast the situation changed from sexual to very dangerous yet something in her liked what the Manticore was doing right now.

"You don't question your Master, whore." The Manticore growled and he chuckled when he noticed even more juices trickling down her thighs and her shivering. "You like pain, whore?"

Thalia shook her head, trying to deny it but her body said otherwise.

The Manticore shrugged. "Don't worry, my little whore. I'll be back to fuck _my slave_ more. And you better be wet."

His tail released her neck and her tired hand came up to rub her bruised neck and her eyes caught him sprinting away.

"I am so sorry, Milady Artemis," Thalia murmured to herself and Artemis hoping she could hear her and forgive her. "But that was so good..."


	6. Thalia and Zoe in Chiron's Office

**Author's Note:**

This didn't come out much of as a punishment for the two. I don't know. I tried to make it more punishing-humiliating or something like that but I got off course. I might write part two for this some day and make it more of a punishment for the two and more humiliating. If you got any ideas, feel free to share.

Also. Some reviewers. Please. Please stop asking for gods to fuck the huntresses or even titans. This focuses on monsters! MONSTERS! If you want gods/titans then relax because I will write something like that someday and if you have ideas then send me a PM. And the other reviewers requesting updates. I'm sorry if I don't update as frequently as you want me to. But...I have trouble keeping myself motivated to write or something like that.

I have days where I manage to write 100-300 words only and then I'm distracted by something else. And then I have days where I can write up to thousands of words and finish a couple of chapters.

Thank you for reading, and thank you for your reviews and lets begin the next chapter.

* * *

Chiron's brown eyes stared with intense disappointment at the two huntresses in his office. Zoe and Thalia both sat on the wooden chairs. They avoided Chiron's intense stare and they were both uncomfortable with the situation they found themselves in.

What the two huntresses didn't realize was that Chiron was also angry. He struggled to reign in his anger when he learned about what happened on the quest to rescue Lady Artemis and how the two of them together made the quest more dangerous. He was even more disappointed and angry about it when he realized how they were acting _before_ the quest.

Thalia and Zoe lowered their heads when they heard Chiron give off a tired sigh. A second later they heard four feet moving realizing that he was now as a Centaur instead of in the wheelchair.

"Stand up," Chiron said from behind them.

Both of them did so, not wanting to incur the wrath of Chiron. Chiron couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over the two hunters backsides. He was a Centaur but that didn't stop him from appreciating a woman's features and he could tell both Thalia and Zoe had great asses.

Chiron moved forward and the chairs made an irritating sound when he moved them away and the two huntresses shivered because of it. Thalia and Zoe stiffened in unison when they felt a hand on their backs. He pushed them forward and both of them were confused until they understood what had just happened when their chests met the desk and their delicious rears stood out.

Thalia and Zoe both stared each other with amazement at the boldness of Chiron's actions before they were even more surprised. Both of their eyes widened and their mouths opened in a scream when the Centaur behind them smacked their asses hard.

"Silent," Chiron said, his voice rough and cold and they closed their mouths fast shocked at how dominating Chiron became. His hand came down again with a powerful smack and they no longer screamed—instead their screams were muffled when they bit their lips.

Chiron flipped their skirts up, and pulled their panties down to their knees. Thalia's blue panties came first and she shivered. Zoe's red panties were next and she shook but to Chiron's surprise her red panties were damp. His hand moved up her legs to between her smooth thighs and he touched her pussy lips which made her shiver and to his surprise she was wet.

Chiron prodded her pussy with his finger and a moan escaped Zoe but she managed to stop. Thalia looked at Zoe with a betrayed expression but Thalia herself couldn't stop the pleasure that started to tingle inside her. Zoe ignored Thalia and instead pushed her hips towards Chiron hoping for more but she groaned when he stopped.

Thalia's eyes fixated on Chiron's glistening finger in front of her face and she knew what his finger was covered in. Chiron prodded Thalia's lips with his finger that was covered in Zoe's juices. She was hesitant to open her mouth but the continuous prodding by Chiron made her open her mouth and in an instant Chiron shoved his finger down her mouth.

Her eyes widened at the honeyed taste and she involuntarily licked the finger before finding that she quite liked the taste and swallowed. Zoe watched her with obvious lust in her eyes as Thalia licked and swallowed on his tongue. Their eyes met and Zoe licked her own lips delicately as she imagined herself sucking Chiron's finger.

Thalia couldn't believe that Zoe was getting turned on by what was going on. More important was the fact that Thalia could feel herself getting turned on by the crazy situation.

The horny Centaur pulled his finger free from the huntress' mouth with a pop. Thalia stiffened when she felt his finger prod her pussy and groaned when he pushed it in her tight opening. Her thighs quivered and she looked away from Zoe's lustful eyes. She flushed red and relaxed when Chiron pulled away after a slight moment. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed Chiron doing the same to Zoe as he did to her.

Zoe enthusiastically cleaned his finger with her tongue and swallowed Thalia's juices down moaning at the same time and closing her eyes in obvious pleasure.

"I'm disappointed in the both of you," Chiron commented removing his finger from Zoe's mouth who herself looked disappointed by the removal. The two huntresses although were confused and didn't understand why Chiron could be disappointed with them. They wanted to ask but they remained silent when his hands moved back to their nude butts and he slapped their asses again leaving behind a red mark.

Zoe groaned, her eyes lit up with lust and raised her hips for the next blow. A scream pierced Zoe's haze of lust for a moment and it annoyed her and at the same time made her worried of Thalia. Her eyes widened when Chiron snarled and crouched. She tracked his movement and an undignified moan wretched itself from her throat as Chiron stuffed blue panties in Thalia's mouth.

"Be silent you fucking whore," Chiron growled and slapped Thalia's ass again, her scream muffled by her panties as she winced. Chiron slapped her again and again and Zoe found that she liked to watch Chiron punish Thalia. Zoe knew that Thalia and she had a rocky relationship of love and hate. Zoe enjoyed seeing how Chiron slapped Thalia's bright red ass, how her eyes were wide and cheeks were stained with tears.

Thalia's mind couldn't wrap around it. She couldn't comprehend how her old mentor was behaving. And she couldn't stand it and see Zoe' enjoying her torment out of the corner of her eyes. She just wanted it to be over and hoped Chiron would leave her be and start on Zoe.

"Why? You might be wondering," Chiron said as he slapped Thalia again before slapping Zoe who he noticed seemed to be enjoying Thalia's punishment. "It is because of how you two were acting before your quest to rescue the goddess Artemis."

They flushed crimson as they both remembered how they behaved before and on the quest. They knew they were being despicable to each other but they couldn't stand each other.

"I am furious with the two of you," Chiron said, his voice harsh making the two of them wince because of it and for a moment they wondered why Chiron was angry with them because of their misbehaving. Chiron's horse-cock involuntarily hardened and started to poke out from its sheath. He tried to stop it but the scent of Zoe's juices started to arouse him and their submissiveness…

"Your actions could have gotten someone killed!" Chiron said making the two huntresses frown before their eyes widened and they realized that Chiron was right. "You are both lucky that no one died on that quest because of your reckless arguing and fighting!"

Zoe thought she heard something other than anger tinged in his voice. She looked at Thalia but her head was turned away in embarrassment, she looked back at Chiron and she froze as her eyes fixated on something else rather than on Chiron's furious face. She was caught off guard and on an impulse she licked her lips as she admired the tip of Chiron's hard and thick cock that she could barely see. And that made her lower her head more to get a better look at it and her mouth opened wide when she saw how long it is.

Chiron was puzzled as Zoe was distracted by something that was under him. Realization struck him when Zoe's eyes widened and her mouth opened before she moaned. He stiffened for a moment and flushed red before he relaxed but he couldn't stop himself from reacting to Zoe's attention. His erect cock hardened even more and he wanted to climb the bitch and fill her with his cock.

Inspiration struck him and he locked the door to his office before pulling the blinds down so no one could see inside the office. Thalia was watching Chiron with confusion and her eyes too fell on his dangling cock under him and her mouth fell open at the sheer size of it and unable to stop herself—her thighs quivered.

"Now, I'm going to teach you two how to cooperate," Chiron said, his tone gentle before he took a harsher tone. "On your knees sluts! Now!"

Thalia and Zoe both dropped to their knees and pure awe dazed them when his cock dangled and bobbed towards them. Zoe was more enthusiastic than Thalia and her hand gripped the horse-cock as soon as she could and she almost dropped it from her hand from shock at how hard and thick it was. She could feel it throbbing and pulsing and she couldn't wait to wrap her lips around it.

Chiron groaned when he felt her slim hand barely fit around his thickness but he growled when only one hand remained on his cock for a while. "Both of you!" he growled

And in seconds Thalia's hand joined Zoe's and in unison they began to stroke Chiron's horse-cock. Zoe wet her lips and brought her other hand up to stroke him better and motioned for Thalia to do the same.

"Good job," Chiron congratulated them on their small accomplishment making the two smile albeit Thalia smiled more awkwardly. He let them stroke him off for a while, enjoying the sensations their smaller hands brought him before he shuffled on his legs and said, "One of you sluts wrap your pretty lips around my cock and the other do no stop your motions."

The two huntresses looked at each-other and tried to communicate through their eyes at who should go first. Unsuccessfully they communicated and the more enthusiastic one took his thick cock in her warm mouth and wrapped her wet lips around it.

Chiron grunted when one of them took him in her hot and wet mouth and started to use her tongue to lick the head of his cock and the slit. From shock, he guessed, the other huntress stopped her hand motions before getting over it and continuing moving her hands back and forth on his cock.

Thalia's eyes were transfixed on Zoe's lips and mouth as she moved her head back and forth on Chiron's long cock and leaving it wet with her saliva and she found her hand stroking Chiron's wet cock now.

"Fuck," Chiron groaned and stomped his feet as he shuffled forward and he hit the back of her throat making her choke and gag. She pulled back to catch a breather before going back to her job of sucking his cock. Chiron started to thrust slowly, back and forth, as he fucked her mouth.

Zoe moaned with a mouthful of cock and her hands groped and squeezed her breasts through her shirt. She wanted it _off._ She looked at Thalia and made eye-contact as she bobbed her head. She motioned to her clothes and Thalia slightly gaining more courage nodded and removed her hands from Chiron's cock who grunted in slight annoyance and she apologized before telling him what she was doing.

Thalia for a moment froze on the cock that started to thrust faster as she heard the slurps and gagging from Zoe. She shook the momentary freezing off and hugged Zoe from behind as she smashed her breasts to Zoe's back. She pulled Zoe's zipper down and removed her jacket. She realized she couldn't get her shirt off properly so she pulled her shirt down roughly till her shirt was below Zoe's black lacy bra.

Thalia cupped Zoe's breasts in her hand and squeezed her from behind and Zoe moaned—her mouth opening wider as she took the horse-cock deeper inside her throat. Thalia then pulled her bra down too until they were below her tits and slightly pushing them up and she then twisted her nipples and Zoe gasped in pained pleasure as she gagged on the cock when Chiron thrust hard inside her mouth.

"By the gods," Chiron moaned. "You're a fucking good cock-sucker, something that you shouldn't be."

Zoe flushed crimson and her eyes shined with pride. Chiron stepped away slightly and chuckled when Zoe's face moved along and kept her mouth on his cock. He stepped even more and his cock popped free from her mouth and he looked down at the two. Zoe's lips were wet and slightly bruised and Thalia was behind her with her eyes wide and groping Zoe's breasts.

"I'm going to fuck one of you now," Chiron grunted taking a step towards them. Zoe looked up at him, her eyes pleaded him to take her but he had other ideas. Thalia was looking at him with slight apprehension but he could see the buried lust in them. He stepped from Zoe towards Thalia and her mouth parted wide when she realized that he wanted her.

"Zoe!" he growled and Zoe straightened her back when she heard him. "Get Thalia ready, I want to take the little slut from behind."

Zoe moaned and turned around, latching her arms to Thalia and turning Thalia around. She resisted at first but Zoe had been training longer than Thalia so she had more strength. She managed to push Thalia to her knees and hands before pushing her back down and leaving her firm ass in the air.

"Is she wet?" Chiron said when Zoe got out of his way to the side. Zoe checked, her fingers probing her pussy lips and already her fingers were wet. Zoe nodded, and Thalia moaned when Zoe pushed her fingers inside her tight cunt and she thrust once, twice and thrice before pulling her fingers out with a schlick.

Zoe brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean tasting her honeyed-juices. Zoe licked her lips and said, "Yes. The little bitch is wet."

Chiron shuffled behind Thalia and Thalia stiffened when she felt wetness dripping down on her ass. Zoe noticed this and whispered in her ear and slowly Thalia relaxed. Zoe parted her lips in 'O' expression as she gripped Chiron's cock in her hand and guided his cock to Thalia's cunt. Thalia groaned as his thick and hard horse-cock prodded her lips before she groaned as he pushed into her wetness.

"By the gods," Chiron murmured as he kept pushing into her tight, hot and wet cunt. Zoe's breathing was heavy as she stared at the horse-cock invading Thalia's pussy. Thalia grunted and relaxed her muscles even more and pushed her hips back at Chiron.

"Fuck," Chiron grunted before he gave a vicious thrust and embedded 8' inches of his horse-cock into her. Thalia screamed, her eyes wide as his cock rubbed her walls and throbbed inside her.

"Oh gods," Thalia groaned. "That's fucking big and hard."

Zoe began to rub Thalia's smooth ass and squeezed her cheeks and her eyes fixated back on Chiron's cock when he started to pull out as Thalia whimpered. Zoe licked her lips at the sight of Thalia's wetness on Chiron's cock and Zoe moaned along with Thalia when he pushed back in.

Chiron began to move, and he was brutal.

Thalia screamed from pleasured and painful sensations tingling inside her. She grunted when Chiron thrust his cock hard and fast into her and she felt herself getting moved slightly on the floor. She planted her hands firmly ahead of her and tried to hold herself still.

Chiron moaned above her and Zoe watched fascinated as his thick cock moved back and forth inside her cunt with sloppy sounds. Wetness dripped from Thalia's cunt down her thighs and Zoe gathered some with her fingers and brought it to her mouth and she moaned around her finger as she swallowed Thalia's juices.

Chiron grunted and ordered Zoe to get in front of Thalia and to lay down on her back. Zoe moaned in acceptance before she rid herself of her clothes and hurriedly laid down on her back in front of Thalia. Thalia groaned, her tongue lolled out with drool dripping down and her eyes widened when she noticed Zoe's wet cunt in front of her face.

"Lick her," Chiron growled as he set a punishing pace and drove his cock inside her depths. Thalia moaned and jolted forward from his hard thrust and found herself face-first on Zoe's wet cunt.

Zoe quivered when Thalia took a tentative lick of her pussy. Thalia found that she liked the taste on her tongue and she licked her lips of Zoe's wetness before she buried her face back down between Zoe's thighs and earnestly began to lick and kiss her pussy. She licked, kissed and swallowed. The room was full of sweat and the sounds of sex. Slapping noises followed by their moans, grunts and groans and Zoe and Thalia were both shaking and quivering under the overwhelming tingle of pleasure inside them.

Chiron grunted as he destroyed that slight annoyance instantly when it came. He wanted to push the entirety of his cock inside Thalia's moist cunt but he was afraid that he would break her in half so he limited himself.

"Bitch," Chiron growled as he felt himself hardening even more and nearing his first climax. He sped up his thrusts. Zoe looked at Chiron's strained expression and she realized that he was going to come. Zoe moaned at the thought of Chiron unloading his cum inside Thalia's pussy. Zoe delighted in this and gripped Thalia's hair in her fist and pushed her head down on her cunt.

"Lick me you slut," Zoe said and moaned when Thalia increased her own pace. She licked faster and probed Zoe's pussy with her tongue. Zoe screamed, spasmed and arched off the ground slightly and pushed her cunt against Thalia's mouth.

Chiron grunted at the sight of Zoe's orgasm and he thrust balls-deep into Thalia and stayed buried inside her. His horse-cock pulsed and shot thick globs of thick white cum inside her. This set off Thalia, her legs stiffened and her mouth opened in a scream, but it was muffled by Zoe's cunt. Thalia quivered and spasmed as her cunt tightened around his cock and she swallowed the constant flow of juices coming from Zoe down her throat.

Zoe released her fist from Thalia's hair and when Thalia pulled away from her cunt, Zoe couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face at the sight of Thalia's face. Her face was wet with sweat and more importantly her lips were glistening with her juices.

Thalia smiled back at Zoe and moaned when Chiron pulled out of her, his cock shining with his own cum and her wetness. Zoe's eyes turned from Thalia's and they widened when she realized that Chiron was still hard.

"My turn," Zoe murmured. Thalia realized what she meant and her eyes widened too when she understood that Chiron had just fucked her hard and fast and came inside her remained erect. Zoe looked around and climbed on the desk and laid down on her back and spread her legs wide open for him.

Chiron's eyes darkened with lust and shuffled towards her. Thalia watched him walk past her and she watched Chiron raise his front-legs and place them on the desk by Zoe's head.

Chiron thrust but missed and hit her quivery thighs.

"Wait," Thalia said making the two groan with annoyance. Although Thalia smiled and crawled on her hands and knees under Chiron. She gripped his length in her hand and brought it to her lips. She smeared her own juices and his cum on her lips before she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around his shaft.

Chiron moaned when Thalia began to move her head back and forth. She used her tongue to lick the underside and the head before swirling around his tip. She swallowed with big gulps and she shivered as she enjoyed her own taste mixed with his.

She pushed herself down on his cock—taking him deeper and deeper till she felt him against her throat and she gagged. She pulled off slightly before doing it again and kept gagging. She pulled off after gagging few times and kissed his cock head before she guided his cock at Zoe's glistening cunt.

Chiron moaned at the hotness of her cunt when his tip touched her pussy lips. When Chiron felt that he was at her entrance he gave a single powerful thrust and the huntress on the table screamed and he groaned as he buried himself into her tight depths.

He didn't waste any time. Immediately he began to pull out before thrusting back in and started to viciously thrust into her. Zoe grunted and slid back and forth on the rocking desk.

"Shit," Zoe moaned, she raised her head slightly and looked down between her legs, her eyes widened when she saw his hard and long cock moving back and forth into her cunt and her head fell back down on the desk.

"Fuck," she grunted and tried to push her hips back at him but it was useless. His thrusts were powerful and harsh and all she could do was lay on the desk and take it like a bitch so she closed her eyes and moaned.

"Gods..." Chiron murmured. "You're so tight, tight and hot and just as I like it."

Thalia hurriedly moved to the other side of the table and without regret nor shame she bent over. Her wet lips connected with Zoe's wet lips. Zoe's eyes opened wide in shock as she stared at the lustful eyes of Thalia. Zoe opened her mouth and moaned into Thalia's mouth and they began exploring each other's mouths and tongue.

Chiron' gaped and started to climax again at the hot huntress action. He increased the pace and harshness of his thrusts and went even deeper in her tight cunt.

Thalia and Zoe both closed their eyes and kissed each other. Thalia's hand blindly came up and slid over Zoe's naked chest before she found her tits and she squeezed it in her hand and Zoe moaned again into her mouth.

Zoe stiffened and licked Thalia's lips and enjoyed the taste of slight salty-cum and juices.

"Oh fuck," Zoe screamed against Thalia's mouth before arching her chest out. Chiron's cock pulsed and throbbed inside her but he kept moving as he spurted hot cum inside her. He kept thrusting as he painted her walls white. Zoe spasmed and shook on the table but Thalia quickly held her down and opened her eyes.

Thalia looked down at Zoe's blissful expression and smiled before she kissed her lips slightly and pulled away. Zoe opened her eyes and looked up at her in a daze and she whined when Chiron pulled his spent cock out of her and touched her clit and she jolted and moaned because of it.

Chiron looked at the two human bitches who were in a slight daze—Zoe more than Thalia—and he smiled. He hoped this would bring the two together but if not… Then he would just have to have the two back in his office and try more harsher means… His eyes travelled down to Zoe's tight ass hole.


	7. Artemis and the trio of Satyrs

**Author's Note:**

Another chapter is out! Yeah! Thank you for your nice reviews and suggestions. There have been some good suggestions. So... I wrote this chapter and it took me a while. I was stuck on the beginning for a while as I had trouble coming up with a way to start it off. Then I was stuck somewhere in the middle again... The struggles. But I'm happy with how it came out.

Also, I have thought about introducing Futanari. So, tell me, if you would like to see some monster-girls with dicks.

 **Pineapplesrock** : Thank you for the review and expanding the monster list. Although I very doubt that I will be using the Hydra or even nuttier idea of Typhon because he is huge. Unless I decide to give Typhon some shape-shifting power and...smut ensues. Cerberus, Chimera, Griffins and the Pegasi are all possible."

 **redlox2** : Thank you, and I will try to. I don't know how well I will do it but I will try my best.

* * *

Artemis relaxed, sighed and leaned back in the warm pond. The water soothed her. She smiled as she felt cleaner as she washed the sweat, dirt and cum off of her. She closed her eyes and basked in the warmth from the sun. She groaned when an image of monster-cock flashed in her mind and she felt her breasts ache with need. Her hands came out from under the water and she touched and squeezed her tits that were above the water for anyone to see.

She moaned and groped her needy tits and rolled her pink erect nipples between her fingers. She grunted with effort and opened her eyes as she used her divine powers and changed her appearance. She grew in size and height and more of her nude body came visible above the water. The pond was shallow that her new height almost made her cunt come above the water. Her tits developed from small to more than a handful. If she had to guess—they were at least 38D.

She gasped when she pinched her new sized nipples and she felt the tingle race through her making her shiver. She was so occupied with her own self that she didn't hear anyone coming near her. But she did hear the groan that came from her left and she flinched before freezing and stopping her motions. Her eyes shone with lust and terror before she managed to turn her head and her silver-eyes widened upon the sight.

She recognized the Satyr as Grover Underwood...more specifically Perseus Jackson's friend and the one who brought him to camp. But her eyes locked onto his hand, his hand that was stroking his hard cock back and forth and she licked her lips at the sight of pre-cum dripping from its tip. Grover's lips were parted slightly as he breathed heavily, his eyes were darkening with lust and they were locked on her tits and her wet lips.

Artemis was his favourite goddess. He didn't mind nor care how she treated males. It would make his day if Artemis were to scream and shout at him because he was a male. He worshipped her and her hunters. He knew that he shouldn't have fantasies about Artemis or any of her hunters but he couldn't help it. Instead of him worshipping her—he wanted her to worship him on her knees with her lips wrapped around his cock and facefucking herself on it. He wanted to bend her over and take her from behind. He wanted her on top of him riding his cock like a whore desperate for it. He wanted to do so many things to her.

Grover stepped closer to the pond, and he stiffened as he loosened a rough breath. His cock pulsed in his hand and he aimed at the goddess who's eyes were on his cock. He groaned, annoyed that he came so soon but elated to fulfil one of his fantasies. Artemis moaned as the first shot of thick seed splattered on her tits and she rubbed it over her nipples. He shifted on his feet and she yelped when he began to splatter and paint her face white with thick cum.

She yelped and closed her eyes when she felt some land slightly above her eye. Cum trickled down her lips and she licked her stained lips. She tasted Grover's salty seed and swallowed it down her throat, she gasped when she felt his cum hit her cheek. For a moment—she wondered what she looked like—in the pond, with a satyr next and above her with his cock out and aimed at her face, and her as naked and her face dirty with his seed.

She climbed out of the pond, glistening wet, and dropped to her knees in front of the Satyr that had just spilled his seed on her face. She gave a disappointed sigh when she noticed the cock softening before she gave a moan of delight and used her divine powers. Grover groaned, and freaked out slightly when his cock gave a bright silver glow. His eyes went wide when he felt his cock harden again, his balls increasing in size and he gasped when his cock continued to increase in length and it stood rock hard at 9'inches long.

She was entranced by his cock. She quivered and her pussy tingled with need. After a moment of hesitation she decided to make Grover one happy Satyr. Artemis wrapped her seed-covered hand around his thick cock and felt it throb. Grover groaned above her and thrust his hips forward. His eyes were on Artemis who was staring at his cock and her own hand and she was captivated by it. She began to move her hand back and forth, stroking his wet cock.

She leaned forward and tasted the tip of his cock with her tongue, she smiled when his cock twitched at the warmth of her tongue and she enjoyed the taste of his cock. She moved her hand down to his base before wrapping her lips around his cock. Grover grunted as she took him in her hot and wet mouth. She sucked, her cheeks hollowing and her tongue did circles around his tip and his moans turned her on even more as her pussy glistened and shone with need.

Artemis looked up at him, her eyes glowing with lust and pushed her head down more on his cock until she had 6'inches in her mouth. She pulled off, saliva on his cock before she pushed back down fast and rough all the while her eyes remained on his and she shivered from his look.

His expression screamed of a bliss and lust, his eyes darkening with thirst and an urge to fuck the goddess. Grover smirked down at her before smiling—albeit a slight cruel smile—and gripped her sweet hair in his hand and yanked her forward. Artemis gagged and her eyes watered as he forced his cock down and deep in her throat. She choked and saliva trickled from the sides of her mouth.

Her face began to turn colors and Grover released her, still holding onto her hair. She coughed, saliva dropping from her mouth and wetting her chin before he pulled her hair again and forced his cock back into her mouth. "Open your mouth wider," he said and she complied. He smiled at her before using both of his hands to hold her still. He pulled out slowly before thrusting back into her mouth hard and fast. Her hand squeezed her tits and nipples, her other hand moved down between her thighs and rubbed her wet pussy.

Her lips and chin started to hurt, she groaned, her voice muffled by his cock that pounded away at her moist mouth.

"Fuck," Grover grunted and pulled out of mouth with a strand of saliva connecting from her lips to his cock before it broke and fell between her tits. She moaned and rubbed it on her skin. Grover slapped her cheeks with his cock and laughed at the expression of slight disgust on her face but it was overpowered by her arousal.

"I'm going to fuck you now," Grover murmured and she barely registered his words when she found herself twisted around and pushed onto her knees and hands by his hand on her back. Her cheek rubbed against the grass and her ass remained upright, and her pussy glistened with her wetness. She gasped when Grover pushed her legs wider apart.

"Oh!" She yelped when he began to push his cock into her.

"Fucking gods," Grover grunted before his lust spiked to epic proportions.

"Why?" Artemis whined when Grover pulled out and left the tip against her pussy. She pushed her hips back at him but he held her still and she asked him again.

His lust and need spiked again and he thrust forward with brutal force. She screamed as he pushed all 9'inches into her and began to thrusting, hard and rough. She grunted, stinging pain of her pussy stretched open before she realized the tingling inside her that started to rise up. She closed her eyes as the Satyr behind her pounded into her with powerful and aggressive thrusts.

A hunger rose inside her as moans began to come from her mouth. Grover gave a chuckle when he felt her climax. Her body stiffened and a pleasured scream tore itself from her throat. Her head twisted and rolled, her toes curled as the pleasure rose to an inferno inside her. Her pussy clenched around the cock she was fucked by. Artemis moaned, she felt his cock throbbing and pulsing inside her. Grover grunted and shot his seed deep into her cunt and didn't stop. He kept going, thanks to her earlier use of power. He remained hard and stiff as he emptied his balls inside her.

Grover opened his mouth to say something but stopped with his mouth parted when he noticed two Satyrs walk out from behind the trees. It was Gleeson and Don, both had their hands wrapped around their own cocks and stroked themselves to the amazing sight of Artemis fucked.

Grover smirked before making a come-here motion with his fingers. The two Satyrs who were watching it before walked forward silently and stood in front of Artemis. Grover drove his cock into her depths and pulled her hair hard. She screamed.

"I have a surprise for you," Grover murmured when he leaned down slightly and breathed on her neck making her shiver. "Open your eyes slut."

She did as he said and her lustful silver eyes immediately fixed on the two hard and long cocks in front of her. She didn't waste any time as her hands came up from the ground and wrapped around the thick cocks. She began to stroke them fast and didn't even pay attention to who the two newcomers were.

Gleeson stepped forward and crouched down slightly and Artemis brought her face closer to his cock and began to suck. Her tongue lapped at the head and her cheeks hollowed out as she swallowed the pre-cum. Grover released her hair and instead groped and squeezed her ass before he did something Don and Gleeson didn't expect. He slapped the goddess' ass hard. Artemis screamed onto his cock and jolted forward as she took him deeper in her hot mouth.

"I have an idea," Grover said before pulling out. He looked at Don and Gleeson and it was as if they understood what Grover wanted to do. Grover laid down on the harsh ground but ignored it in favor of what was going to happen. Don and Gleeson both gripped Artemis and raised her upright on her shaky legs. They helped her onto Grover and pushed her on top of him. Grover smiled at her and held his cock straight pointed at her pussy. She sunk down on him and took him deep into her. She moaned and fell over onto his chest. Her tits rubbed along his naked chest and she tried to move but Grover held her hips still.

Don moved to the side of her and gripped her hair and pulled her up. He pushed his cock in her face and Artemis' nose was invaded by his male scent and her tongue dragged and licked his head before she took him in her mouth. Gleeson stared down at her tight ass hole and spat a large glob of saliva on it and rubbed it. Artemis stiffened when she felt a finger prod her tight hole.

"Relax," Grover whispered. Artemis did her best to relax and managed some. Gleeson pushed his finger into her ass and spat again and rubbed it and started to make her more wet to take his cock. He pulled his finger out and something harder and bigger replaced it before she realized what it was. Artemis screamed against the cock in her mouth when the thick cock popped into her virgin ass.

"Gods… she's fucking tight," Gleeson grunted and pushed deeper into her with single-mindedness.

"That she is," Grover agreed and he felt Gleeson's cock through the thin walls of her cunt and he couldn't help but find this amazing as they double-teamed the goddess with Don having her mouth.

"Shit," Gleeson sighed as he managed to get all 7 inches into her.

Artemis grunted as she was stuffed full of cock in every hole, her eyes watered slightly from the agony of her ass being penetrated.

"Lets give her the experience of a lifetime," Grover said.

Artemis' world was blurred away when they began to thrust into her. One would pull out and the other would thrust into her and they kept fucking her like that. Her eyes were hazy at the pleasure three cocks in her and bringing her to previously unknown heights of pleasure. Don's eyes were wide as he looked at his two friends fucking the goddess and he began to roughly push Artemis' head back and forth on his cock as he choked and gagged her on his cock.

A state of euphoria took over her. Don pulled his cock from her mouth. She screamed—her eyes wild and wide—as she rode the cloud of haze and shocks of pleasure. Her pussy and ass clenched and tightened around the two cocks inside her. Gleeson and Grover both grunted and arched their backs as they both impaled their full lengths inside the goddess and came. Artemis moaned, her tongue lolled out as Don's cock throbbed in front of her face and splattered her face and tongue white with his seed. And she cried her release as the two cocks throbbed and pulsed inside her and painted her walls white with their seed.

The foursome all relaxed together. Artemis whined when she felt their cocks inside her soften and cum trickled from her very thoroughly fucked holes. The cock in front of her face softened but that didn't stop her from giving it a few licks.

She felt empty when the two cocks pulled out of her cunt. She was pushed over onto the ground on her back and when she looked up she saw Grover and the two new satyrs who she also recognized as Don and Gleeson. For a moment she thought that they were going to be nice and help her get together but no, that was it.

Her eyes fluttered when she noticed that they were leaving and not even telling her anything. They just left without a word. And it made her feel like a whore, but that didn't stop her from enjoying that feeling. The pleasure lapped at her insides when the trio disappeared from her line of sight and she realized that she liked it when she's left there like a used whore.


	8. Bianca di Angelo in the stables

**Author's Note:**

I am truly sorry for how long it took to get another chapter out. I could go out of my way and start excusing why it took so long and I could only excuse like, 7 days at least out of it? The rest were just lazying around. I'll try to update and post more. So again, I am sorry about taking so long to update.

Finally, we have Bianca in the stables. I also tried to make Aphrodite more of a participant I suppose and I think I liked the way it worked out.

* * *

Aphrodite smiled, a finger twirling a strand of her golden blonde hair and she wetted her red-painted lips with her hot long tongue. Her pink eyes were focused on a blue crystalline orb that showed the image of Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades and a huntress. With nothing more but a thought the view zoomed out and a dangerous lustful smirk appeared on her lips when she realized that the huntress was at the stables.

Bianca's small hand rubbed in circles and patted Perseus' pegasus named Blackjack on his head. Blackjack neighed and leaned into her hand. Bianca smiled. Blackjack was her favorite pegasus' out of all the pegasi in the stables. It also helped that Blackjack was a magnificent pegasus with its black hair and green eyes.

Aphrodite's mind tingled with a powerful need. A powerful need to make the huntress submit to the pegasus. Even better, Aphrodite's gaze fell on the other pegasi and horses and she bit her lip. She manipulated her power and wrapped it around her body and turning herself invisible. After accomplishing that she began to manipulate her divine aura and subtly decreased it until nobody could sense her.

A flash of light followed by her scent of her sex and she disappeared from her palace. Now she stood in the stables right behind the huntress. Aphrodite's eyes glowed with an ethereal light and she began to unleash her powers on the unsuspecting huntress. To make her a whore for cock. To make her a slut for monster-cock specifically.

Bianca's black eyes glowed pink for a second before fading away. She shivered. Her pale skin gained a slight sheen of sweat from nothing. She began to breathe more erratically and she felt wetness between her thighs before rubbing them together. She licked her pink lips and her hand moved up from her sides and slid over her covered stomach and she massaged and squeezed her small tits. Moaning, she squeezed her eyes shut and volatile pleasure spread from her midsection and she quivered at the intensity of it.

Blackjack looked at the female who began to act strange. He sniffed once, twice and his pegasus cock began to harden out of its sheathe as he smelled the females pleasing honeyed scent. He neighed, stomped and shook his head as the wooden gate obstructed the way to her.

Aphrodite clasped Bianca's shoulder and she pushed. Bianca's head spun to the side and she shivered when she saw empty air yet felt a hand on her shoulder. Her knees met the ground, she grunted and she stopped breathing when her eyes fell on the long and thick pegasus cock.

The wooden gate creaked, and her eyes widened when the gate slowly opened. The invisible hand on her shoulder tightened and _dragged_ her. She yelped, her knees scraping against the dirt and hay and her black shoes and white socks got muddy. Yet, when she found herself face to cock she couldn't help but lick her lips and a desperate moan came from her throat. Her eyes glowed pink again and she lunged forward and wrapped her mouth around the thick cock and her lips closed around it.

The heavy scent of the cock in her mouth nauseated her yet her tongue licked and circled the wet cockhead. Blackjack shuffled forward. Bianca grunted and widened her mouth and took the large cock deeper in her warm mouth. She pulled off and breathed on his rigid cock coated with a sheen of her saliva. She took him back in her mouth and bobbed her head back and forth. Her hand barely fit around the large cock so she used both of her hands to stroke the base of his cock to her lips. Her hands gained a slight sheen of saliva and she fondled his sweaty and heavy balls.

Aphrodite smirked before wrapping her hand into Bianca's black hair and she gripped it tight. She then pushed and forced Bianca's mouth deeper onto the pegasus cock. Bianca's eyes widened as her throat bulged. She choked and gagged, her body writhing and shaking. Aphrodite twisted her hair and pulled her off. Bianca screamed, coughed and gathered air back into her lungs. The goddess let her rest for a moment but not for long.

Blackjack grunted and shuffled forward, his cock poking Bianca almost in the eye. Bianca's eyes bulged when she was shoved forward again. Her eyes glowed. And she opened her mouth wide and his cock hit the back of her throat making her gag. Aphrodite gave her no rest and bobbed the huntress' head back and forth in a vicious motion.

Bianca's eyes watered, her throat bulging and she choked. Saliva dribbled from her mouth, her chin covered in it and strands of it fell between her cleavage. Blackjack wanted to thrust but something obstructed him. It felt massive and seemed to lock him in place. Aphrodite chuckled. Her chuckle piercing Bianca's ears. The huntress' shivered at hearing a feminine chuckle. She could guess that the invisible hand holding her belonged to a woman who chuckled.

To her surprise she felt the cock harden even more. It throbbed. Blackjack neighed. Bianca choked from the first blast of large and thick pegasus' cum filling her mouth. Bianca screamed on his cock, her head still in motion and she could do nothing but swallow. It tasted slightly sweet with a little of salt. His cock pulsed again and spurted its seed straight down her throat. She choked. She tried to swallow but his spunk overwhelmed her and she began to choke and gag more. She writhed, helpless and choking on a pegasus cock before the invisible woman pulled her off. She breathed the air, coughed and spat. That didn't bother the pegasus much. His cock throbbed on her cheek and spilled the last of its cum on her face.

Her eyes glowed pink again, removing any thoughts of happiness that this was over. Instead, Aphrodite's power flowed into her mind and spread lust and desires all over her. Aphrodite waved her hand and Bianca's clothes vanished to nothingness. The pale huntress glistened with a sheen of sweat. Her pink pussy dripping wet. Aphrodite leaned down and her free hand tweaked Bianca's erect nipples and flicked them.

Bianca gasped and leaned into the woman behind her. Surprisingly, her back leaned against the invisible legs. Bianca's mouth opened wide when the softening cock in front of her gained a sheen of pink light. A moan escaped her when the object of her desire hardened.

" _Slut._ " Aphrodite whispered to Bianca. Her soft and sensual voice making the huntress quiver. " _Whore._ A desperate _whore_ for _cock_." Her power mixed into her words, making the huntress lose her mind even more.

"Yes," Bianca said, licking her cum-covered lips. She didn't even realize that she no longer had clothes. She rubbed her thighs together.

"Good. Very good," Aphrodite laughed, and walked around her. She smirked when Bianca nearly fell over but she kept a good grip on her hair. She told her to follow and Aphrodite's glee reached its limit almost. Bianca nodded and crawled on her knees next to the invisible woman.

Aphrodite shoved her. Bianca fell to her hands and knees. Aphrodite eagerly pushed Bianca's face into the dirt and kept her beautiful huntress' ass in the air. Aphrodite shamelessly knelt on the ground too below the pegasus. His cock throbbed and the goddess gripped it tight in her hand and she smiled when Blackjack nearly came just from having a goddess touch his erect cock. Aphrodite leaned forward and wrapped her luscious red lips around the pegasus cock. His cock pulsed in her molten mouth and Aphrodite moaned on it. Her divine tongue circled his tip and she bobbed her head once and twice. She pulled off with a slight taste of salt and kissed the head. She gave his cock five quick strokes and she guided his erect cock towards the pussy of the virgin huntress.

Aphrodite's eyes were wide with excitement and lust. Bianca gasped and took a breath, feeling his cock, thick and hard prod her. Bianca moaned, her pussy widening as the pegasus entered her from behind. Aphrodite's eyes were fixed on the cock breaking the virgin huntress. It went slow, the head disappeared inside her.

 _Fuck the desperate bitch!_ Aphrodite's powerful mind commanded the pegasus. Blackjack had no way of stopping the mental command and he followed it. He felt the thing locking him in place disappear. Blackjack grunted and with a powerful thrust he pushed into her. Bianca's eyes widened, her mouth opened wide and an earth-shattering scream came from her as the thick cock penetrated her cunt and stretched her wide open.

Aphrodite waved her hand and the scream continued yet didn't leave the stables. Nobody outside the stables could hear anything from the stables now.

Bianca moaned when the pegasus pulled away, his cock rubbing her tight and molten hot velvety walls on the way out. She felt it thrust back inside her hard and fast. She gasped. He pulled away again before he really started to fuck the bitch. Bianca moaned, gasped and grunted under his brutal and powerful thrusts.

She felt his cock hit something inside her and a slight discomfort overcame her. His cock repeatedly kept hitting it and she grunted in response. Aphrodite frowned. Bianca's eyes glowed again and the discomfort disappeared and she felt her pussy changing. Her eyes widened when his cock reached even deeper inside her and she didn't feel discomfort any more. A lustful moan followed and she arched her back. She couldn't even guess how much of it was inside her but it was long, thick, and incredibly hard. And it was making her feel an incredible inferno burning inside her hotly.

She screamed, loud and high on pleasure, the inferno rising inside her until every inch of her body was hot and burning. Her tongue lolled out, her eyes wide and she shook. Her thighs quivered as she creamed on the thrusting cock. Her juices sprayed it wetter and dripped from her glistening cunt.

That didn't stop the pegasus. He kept thrusting into her soaked pussy without stopping. Aphrodite smiled as a thoroughly fucked expression formed on Bianca's sweaty face with her hair bouncing and some clinging to her cheeks. Her tits albeit small managed to move back and forth.

"Ooh. O—ooh," She moaned and gasped, her eyes wide and wild and attempted to thrust back at the pegasus. It didn't work very well so she tried a different tactic and rolled her hips. She moaned, feeling his cock stretch her tightening pussy wider. "Fuck..."

His thrusts changed from the pace he had to erratic and fast, and he grunted shuffling on his legs and stepping even forward a little to get his cock deeper inside her.

Bianca soon realized what was happening. A smile. And she begged. Oh how she begged. Her mouth spouted vulgarities that a huntress shouldn't know, pleading for the pegasus to fill her full of his spunk. The inferno from earlier had calmed down and lingered beneath the surface rushed back. She moaned and shivered.

Blackjack gave one final thrust and buried himself ten inches inside her. Bianca screamed, her eyes wild and dazed, feeling his cock throb and pulsate inside her tightening pussy. A drunken smile showed on her face as she felt his cock spurt her insides with his hot and potent cum. The inferno exploded and she breathlessly gasped as she felt everything about her burning hot.

Blackjack neighed and emptied his balls full of semen into her. With a final throb, Blackjack pulled his cum and her juices soaked cock out of her. Bianca moaned wantonly and desperate. Her wetness mixed with his thick cum flowed out of her ruined pussy but most of his cum remained inside her.

"We're not done yet," the invisible woman said. "You have more horses and pegasi to go through."

Bianca moaned, twitching and her eyes turned to pleading as she wanted the next cock.

Aphrodite turned away from the twitching huntress and lowered her face to Blackjack's cock. Aphrodite moaned and wrapped her lips around the softening cock which immediately sparked to life and hardened back to full length in the divine mouth. Aphrodite didn't waste any time and her head bobbed back and forth on it. She swallowed, enjoying the delightful taste of pegasus cum and juices of a huntress.

She turned her invisibility off in wanting to surprise the huntress. Her supreme beautiful body shined with sweat. Her gorgeous big 38D tits swung back and forth, her red nipples erect. Her curvaceous hips rolled, and juices dripped from her glistening pussy lips.

Bianca turned when she heard slurping noises and her jaw dropped when she saw the beautiful goddess Aphrodite's red lips wrapped around Blackjack's cock. Jealousy and envy burned in her mind for a second as she wanted Aphrodite's body as her own but the feelings disappeared like they were never there. Bianca gasped when she noticed that Aphrodite was swallowing and she _knew_ what she was swallowing and Bianca couldn't stop the moan coming from her.

Aphrodite swallowed the delicious cum of the pegasus down her throat. His cock pulsating in her molten heavenly mouth. She swallowed every drop of it down her throat. She pulled away at the last second and held her shaft in front of her face.

"Ooh," Aphrodite moaned as his warm cum hit her on the face. She licked her lips and stood up. She walked to Bianca and knelt down in front of the huntress.

"Clean me," Aphrodite said.

Bianca gazed upon the goddess and she didn't deny. She rose slightly and brought her face closer to the goddess. Her tongue came out and she cleaned Aphrodite's erotic face. She swallowed the mouth-watering cum down her throat and Aphrodite's face glistened with a sheen of her saliva.

"Good job slut," Aphrodite praised.

Bianca straightened, her eyes shining with happiness as the goddess deemed her cleaning as good.

"Now come," Aphrodite said.

Bianca started to rise to her feet but Aphrodite stopped her.

"On your knees," Aphrodite commanded. "On your knees and follow behind me like a good slut. More horses and pegasi are going to want a piece of your cunt."

Bianca nodded, her eyes glowing pink and she crawled on her knees behind the goddess who lead her to the next pegasus.


	9. Thalia meets a group of four

**Author's Note:**

It took me a while to get the next chapter out, and I honestly feel like despite how long it took me to finish this it feels like rushed. Also, I'm sorry if you encounter grammar mistakes and or places where words that shouldn't be together are together. My eye is itching like crazy and it feels like something is in my eye. /Horrific monster inside my eye :O

* * *

Thalia sat on a boulder, her eyes were glassy and unfocused and she was deep in thoughts. She couldn't believe what happened between her, Zoe and Chiron but she couldn't deny that she loved it.

She almost cried at the thought of her sisters finding about this, even worse if Artemis found out. She knew at best Artemis would give her a heavy tongue-lashing, and at worst the goddess would transform her into an animal and kick her out of the hunt. She shook her head and realized how important the hunt is to Zoe. For Zoe, thrown out of the hunt would probably mean devastation. And she couldn't let that happen.

Thalia decided that she'd take the blame no matter what.

An image of Zoe flashed in her mind, and she bit her lip at the sight of Chiron's long cock thrusting into her. She closed her eyes and imagined herself back in that office on her knees and sucking on his horse-cock.

"Gods," Thalia moaned. She couldn't deny the reactions and feelings a cock brought her. Her hand moved down under her skirt and slipped under her panties. She whimpered, her fingers probing her wet pussy lips. She rubbed softly and pushed a finger inside her already drenched pussy and she gasped.

She thrust her finger back and forth, her hips twisting on the boulder, and she slipped another finger inside her and took a quivering breath.

She pushed in another finger. "Oh yes," she hissed and she moved her hand with a fast pace. Her free hand gripped her clothed breast, gasping, she groped, squeezed and felt her erect nipples and the sharp twisting sensation made her release a shameless moan.

"We'll capture one of the hunters today," a monstrous voice said. "I have a good feeling about this."

Thalia's eyes opened wide, her fingers buried deep into her snatch. She pulled her hand away from her pussy, and her fingers came free with a wet squelch. She moaned, and hurriedly muffled the noise by slapping her palm over her mouth.

She with a rush stood up and smoothed her skirt and shirt. She realized with a crimson blush that she used her juices-stained hand to smooth her shirt and her pure-white shirt was now slightly see-through. Anyone could see her toned stomach, and her red lace bra.

"I told you!" the same voice said, amusement and delight in its shout.

Out from behind the trees stepped four large, muscled and tall hairy Laistrygonian giants. Thalia felt their intense lustful gaze on her and despite the horrifying situation she blushed. Her blush adopted a deeper shade of red when she swept her eyes over the monsters. They were naked except for the piece of loincloths covering their dicks. She wanted to run, but her legs wouldn't work and the giants were stepping closer to her.

And she realized how small she was in comparison to the giants. Her head barely—just barely reached the chest.

"You were right," another giant murmured.

She shook slightly when his eyes trailed from her slim legs up to between her thighs, and she quivered when she noticed his blue eyes darken. Shaking her head, she wished the giants had something different so she could tell them apart, but they looked the _fucking_ same except for their eye color. And the slight difference she even noted was too small!

An intense realisation made her shake when she noticed that the four giants had surrounded her. How could she let this happen. She wasn't some newbie half-blood with no experience. She was an experienced half-blood, a daughter of Zeus, and a hunter of Artemis trained to hunt monsters. She didn't get surrounded.

"What are we going to do with a lonely huntress?"

"What we planned to do."

Thalia only felt annoyance when she couldn't track the monsters conversation properly. She heard what they said, and understood what they said, but she wanted to know who said what, and she couldn't keep turning around every time one of them spoke. And even more she was uncomfortable and vulnerable in the middle of them with her twin daggers, and her bow on the ground next to the boulder. No way could she reach that in time.

Horror and unadulterated rage slowly burned inside her listening to the monsters explaining to her in detail at what they were planning to do when they captured a hunter.

"I would bend that bitch hunter over, and tear off her panties-"

"And I would choke the hunter with my cock," another continued, a deep rumbling chuckle coming from him and Thalia's eyes widened when the giant pulled his loincloth to the side and gripped his hard cock in his meaty hand. "Until she was blue in the face with my cock down her throat and gagging on it."

The image of any of her sisters broken under the giants increased her fury to a boiling point. Then, the image of Chiron's cock and Manticore's cock spun in her head. Unknown to her, her eyes glowed with a pink light, and the giants stepped away from her fearing a gods' retribution might interfere. But, that didn't happen.

"I'll suck your cocks!" she blurted. "I'll suck your cocks if you promise on the Styx to leave my sisters be!"

The monsters stopped, their mouths hanging open and their eyes shocked wide. The four monsters' blood rushed between their thighs, their cocks throbbed, and hardened. They stepped back to where they were. And as if they were sharing their thoughts, they swore on the river Styx in unison that they agreed to her terms of leaving her sisters be.

Thalia bit her lip when the giants dropped their loincloths, and her eyes widened at the sight of their dicks. Throbbing hard, long, veiny, and their balls were big and hairy. She shook her head and dropped to her knees. She blushed embarrassed when she realized that she would have to be slightly taller to reach for his cock. Or she would have to be standing and leaning slightly, and that would tire her out.

She yelped upon hearing something strong smack down on the ground behind her and she stood, turning around, and she gaped at the broken log on the ground. A grinning giant looked at her, a lustful smirk on its filthy lips, and motioned for her to sit on the log.

She sat down on the log, feeling its harsh surface on her ass. She shuffled, and shuffled, but couldn't find a more comfortable position so she let it be. The first giant stepped forward, and she took a deep breath and gathered herself before she gripped his cock in her hand.

The giant grunted. She rotated her wrist, and moved her hand back and forth, her thumb rubbing his tip and smearing his pre-cum on it. She gathered saliva in her mouth, she spat on his cock, and her hand quickly slid over it and wetted his throbbing shaft more.

"She's good," the giant told his friends, and he felt her other hand fondling and touching his balls and he groaned.

Thalia felt a strange sort of accomplishment from his comment, and she leaned forward, her soft lips parting, taking his cock inside her hot mouth, and her lips closed around it.

"Fuck," he grunted, before looking up at the clear skies and closing his eyes. Her tongue felt heaven on his cock.

The trio of giants were wide-eyed as they looked at the huntress sucking on their friends cock. Their loincloths were already ripped off and they weren't wasting any time by stroking themselves to achieve some pleasure from watching.

Her head bobbed back and forth, every time taking him deeper in her mouth, her tongue tracing circles on his head and licking the underside of his cock. She pulled off, and kissed the tip, her lips then her tongue traced on the sides.

"Look at the whore go," a giant commented behind her, his friends saying nearly the same after her.

She felt humiliated, yet turned on as they spat degrading words at her. She took him back in her mouth, and formed a tight seal around it with her lips before she bobbed back and forth with a rapid pace, determined to make the giant cum.

She felt his cock in her throat, and she gagged. She pulled away before forcing herself back, she gagged again but kept going and taking his cock deeper down her throat. She felt his cock swell in her throat, and she choked before she pulled away. Her lips remained wrapped around the head and her hands came up and rapidly stroked his cock from the base to her lips.

The giant felt an intense explosive inferno rising inside him, he moaned before grunting and his cock throbbed and pulsated. Thalia moaned at the feeling of his warm spunk spurting into her mouth. She swallowed with muffled gulps, and found herself enjoying his thick salty seed.

The giant pulled away from her hands and mouth, and her eyes widened when the giant pointed it at her face. She opened her mouth, and showed him her tongue and she groaned at the feeling of him cumming on her cheeks and lips.

She was slightly dazed, and she watched him rub his cock on her face and she gasped. He pulled away. She licked her lips, closed her mouth and opened it and showed the giants the load of cum in her mouth before she audibly swallowed it making the four giants groan loudly.

Without sparing any time, she turned to the side and sought out another cock, her hand wrapping around it and soon her lips followed. The giant grunted, and this one was more bold, he leaned down a little, pushing his cock deeper in her mouth, and squeezed her breasts.

She moaned, and out of the corner of her eyes she saw the giant she sucked off sit down, his cock still hard and glistening wet as he stroked it and watched her. She gasped on his cock, it inched deeper and she gagged. She pulled away before pushing herself back down, taking him in her throat. She pulled away, again pushing herself back down and choking herself. She felt his strong hand groping and squeezing her breasts, and she felt him squeeze nipples and she felt her nerves firing up at the intense pleasuring and painful feeling.

"Cum on the sluts tits!"

"Make the bitch beg for it!"

"Yeah! Do it! Degrade Zeus' princess!"

Thalia's eyes widened at their insults before she shook with rage. But, that was all stopped when the giant did as they said. He released her breasts, stood up straight, gripped her hair tight and pushed her head down against his crotch. The giants laughed as the daughter of Zeus choked, gagged on the giants cock and turned redder. Her eyes watered, and she was given a slight reprieve when the giant pulled her off. She gasped for breath, but her head was back down on his crotch, her nose pushed against his sweaty and disgusting hair.

She felt her throat hurting slightly, yet there was an undeniable feeling of delight in her stomach as the giant used her mouth as a hole to fuck. He pushed her off, and she gasped for breath and coughed, saliva dripping from her mouth and her face crimson red. The giant yanked her shirt and tore it wide open. She grunted. The giants hollered and laughed when the giant crouched down slightly, pointed his cock at her breasts and gave couple of strokes before his cock swelled, and then there was sticky and thick hot cum on her tits.

Her jaw fell open, and she moaned. There was so much of it, and it was so warm. Her tits and nipples were covered with white monster spunk and she couldn't help but squeeze them, her hands getting sticky. She looked up at the giant, her eyes wide and bright, and opened her mouth and closed her mouth around her sticky fingers. She licked and swallowed it down, opening her mouth and showed them her clean fingers.

She turned again when the giant stepped away from her, his cock shining wet. The two giants that were yet to be pleasured shared a look, and nodded. Luckily for them, Thalia didn't pay attention to them, her gaze was on the new thick cock in front of her face and she started to stroke it, her hand moving back and forth from the head to the base. Her thumb circulated and teased the slit.

"Start sucking," he said.

Thalia looked up at him, and brought her face closer to his cock, she opened her mouth and her hot breath caressed it making the giant shiver. Her tongue licked the slit, enjoying the taste of his pre-cum. She licked the head, smiled, and slapped her tongue and lips with his cock and enjoyed the reaction from him.

She stopped teasing and her lips wrapped around his cock before she bobbed back and forth with a slow pace, taking her time with it.

The giant nodded at his friend when Thalia stopped looking up at him and started to focus on his cock. The giant then grinned, and he gripped the huntress' hair tight before pushing her down. She gagged, but didn't stop her ministrations and continued her sucking.

She felt hands on her ass, but it didn't bother her, instead she pushed her ass even further out for the giant to grope and squeeze and that's what the giant did. But, the giant went even further than that. Thalia was slightly lifted up from the log and with her mouth stuffed full of cock she wondered what the giant planned to do.

And then she gave a muffled scream when her skirt was torn off, her damp panties followed and she yelped. Her wetness dripped onto the log. The three giants behind here were amazed that the slut huntress was wet from this, and it encouraged the giant even more. He gripped her ankles, raised her up and brought her legs to his side. He moved closer between her thighs, and his hands moved further along her legs to her thighs and left them there. He squeezed her thighs and with a victorious smirk rubbed her pussy lips with his cock.

Thalia moaned onto the cock, his cock felt so good against her cunt. She quivered, she didn't want to give into this pleasure yet her body had different ideas. She was burning, her pussy was wet and desperately needed a cock inside.

And her wish was granted. The giant who was yet to be sucked off, pushed inside her with fierce determination. His pre-cum tip widened her pussy as he continued to push inside her. The giant groaned.

Thalia's eyes were hazed. He was so big, long and thick. She felt like she was being split in half. She pulled away from the cock in her mouth.

"Oh fuck!" she shouted. "Fuck! Fuck! Oh gods!"

Her thighs quivered in his hands, and he gave one final thrust and embedded himself into her to the hilt. She yelped, his thrust driving her face into the giants crotch. She looked up, and the giant grinned at her, rubbing his cock on her lips. She opened her mouth, and he thrust it inside her.

Thalia couldn't help but admit that she felt fucking great in the middle of this. She gagged, but opened her mouth wider.

He pulled his cock out of her slowly, he groaned at the heat of her cunt. He left the head in and gave a powerful thrust into her, he groaned, feeling her cunt tighten around his cock.

"Fuck," the giant grunted, pulling away and gave a powerful thrust into her again. She was pushed forward from his thrust, and she choked as it drove her mouth deeper down his cock and into his crotch.

"She's fucking tight," he commented and _really_ started to thrust into her now.

Thalia grunted, and found her head pulled off. Without a second, she screamed and moaned as the giant behind her relentlessly pounded her wet cunt. Two giants came to a stand on her sides and grabbed her wrists and guided her hands to their cocks.

Thalia moaned, her hands gripping the two thick throbbing and stroked them. She pushed her head back into his crotch, desperately opened her mouth and tried to get it back into her mouth, but the vicious thrusts behind her impaired her.

The giant helped her out and pushed his cock into her mouth. The daughter of Zeus licked and sucked with enthusiasm that a hunter of Artemis shouldn't have.

The giant behind her grunted, groaned, his thrusts becoming more intense and erratic. The area was filled with loud and lewd noises of their adultery.

"Fucking whore," the giant snarled, thrusting into her cunt. He smacked her ass making her scream, yet a muffled one. The giant groaned, smacked her ass again and he felt a tightening feeling.

"Slut! Take it you little slut!" the giant shouted, burying his cock deep into her cunt. His cock throbbed and pulsated, filling her up with thick monster spunk.

Thalia screamed, her eyes wide, her entire body quivering and shaking as she felt the beginning of a climax bubbling inside her. The giant held her face and fucked her mouth with a rapid pace, and she choked when she felt his cock throb and shoot thick cum inside her mouth. She gagged, swallowed and gurgled on his thick cock, cum trickled from her mouth, dirtying her chin and from there dripped onto ground.

And the bubble of pleasure inside her burst, she shook, her eyes fluttering and her cunt clenched on his cock in an attempt to keep it inside her. Her eyes closed, and she saw a haze of white-light.

He pulled away from his pussy, his cock smeared with her juices and his cum, and he gazed at her tightness as his load trickled out of her cunt but most of it remained inside her. He nodded at his friend and they switched.

Thalia gasped, feeling a new hard cock push into her sopping pussy. It was thicker than the other one, and its massive girth rubbed her tight walls and spread her open.

The huntress moaned when he pulled his cock out of her mouth and she was silenced instantly when another took his place. This one wasn't gentle. He gripped her head and fed her his cock, and he held her head still and fucked her mouth with hard thrusts back and forth. And the giant behind her fucked her with a slow pace, and his thrusts were hard. He pulled out slow, and then he would push back into her with a brutal thrust, his full length spreading her open.

And it was too soon that she felt their throbbing shafts swell inside her. He pulled out of her mouth with a lewd noise. Her eyes were fixated on his pulsating shaft and she moaned, feeling another load of hot cum on her face.

She moaned, gasped, groaned and did noises she didn't know existed, a smile on her filthy cum splattered face. Another orgasm was rising inside her and she wanted it to explode.

"Fuck me you bastard!" she screamed. "Fuck me! Fuck me and shoot your warm cum inside me! Make me your whore!"

The giant behind her smirked, a dangerous smile on his lips. He pulled out of her, and she moaned with loss. He spread her ass cheeks slightly and without warning he pushed his cock into her tight ass. He expected her to fight back against this intrusion but he was surprised.

Thalia's hands came up behind her and she gripped her own cheeks and spread them wider for him.

"Yes!" She shouted. "Take my ass! Fuck it! Make it yours!"

Her ass spread wider around his relentless pushing. He pulled away slightly, and quickly thrust back into her with extreme force. She screamed, his raw thrust hilting himself into her ass, intense pain burned inside her yet her orgasm rose to a shattering climax. She felt his hot cum inside her ass, and she quivered from the intensity of it.

The giant grunted, spraying her inside white, her muscles clenching his cock tight. She moaned, her head shaking left and right in the giants hands, wet juices dripped from her ruined cunt.

The giant grinned at his friend and pulled his cock out of her clenched ass with little force. He pulled her up, and threw her at his friend. Thalia shouted, spunk dripped from her ass mid-flight, and the giant caught her in his thick arms. She looked up at the giant in a confused haze, he looked back at her with a smile, and helped her stand on the ground.

He then ripped and tore her clothes off, all the while she yelped and shouted, and that didn't bother her. He was kind enough to do this. She watched the giants place her clothes in a line on the ground. She then screamed when the giant was back at her side and shoving her face first onto her clothes, and her damp panties met her nose.

The giant gripped her hands and crossed them behind her back and held her down by them. The giant used his one hand to hold her still and the other one gripped his cock and guided it to her ass. She whimpered under him. She felt her firm ass burning with pain, yet there was this sensation that inflamed her nerves and delighted her mind.

The giant forcefully buried his cock into her to the hilt, and he didn't mind another giants seed inside her. In truth, he was glad for it because it lubricated her tight hole. And without giving her rest, he pulled out and pushed back into her starting to fuck her with quick and hard thrusts. Her ass quickly turned to bright red from his slamming thrusts.

Thalia raised her head, her lips wet, her face sticky with cum, and her mouth open, drool dripping from it.

Thalia yelped when she was pulled up into the air, his cock buried inside her and the giant hugged her body to his muscled chest, his hair tickling her back.

"Go ahead," the giant said, changing the way how he held her. He leaned back slightly and let her hands go. He then took a hold of her legs and spread them open and held her from below the knees. "Take the whore's cunt."

Thalia's eyes widened. And a giant stepped forward, and brutally claimed her tight cunt, burying himself to the hilt. Thalia screamed, incomprehension rang in her mind followed by lust and she shouted at them to fuck her hard. The giants complied.

They fucked her hard and fast, and it was as if their minds were connected. One of them would pull out, and the other would push back in and they would do so again quickly and hard.

Thalia lost herself to a haze of unimaginable pleasure, she was a shaking mess sandwiched between two horny giants. The giant fucking her cunt grunted and gripped her tits, squeezing and groping them, he leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth. Thalia gasped. He flicked her nipple with his tongue.

"Yes!" Thalia screamed. "Fuck me! Is that all you've got!? Fuck me you beasts!"

The two giants narrowed their eyes. He bit her nipple making the whore scream and sped up his thrusts, fucking into her clenching tight and drenched cunt.

She screamed, a smile on her face. The giant behind her sped up his thrusts into her tight ass. She was incredibly tight, but the giant didn't care. It was even better for him as he thrust into her hard with hard slaps.

The giant behind her pulled on her hair making her head snap back and she shouted non nonsensical words. He licked her neck and grunted, his thrusts becoming more erratic and without a proper pace.

Thalia moaned, his cock swelled and throbbed inside her, and she gave a relaxed sigh, his hot spunk spurting into her ass. This set off the giant fucking her cunt, he gave his last thrust burying his full girth into her cunt. She screamed. And she swore she blacked out for a moment, everything burned inside her with pleasure she doubted belonged on this world.

The giants pulled out of her with an audible sound, and their seed dripped from her thoroughly fucked holes. The giant lowered her onto the ground and smirked.

She felt the grass under her feet, and then she fell over as she couldn't hold herself steady. Everything shook and spun. She felt a hand grab her shoulder, and she weakly pushed it off to no avail. The giant pulled her up to a kneeling position.

Thalia sighed, her eyes tired and fluttered shut before she forced them open. A filthy cock dangled in front of her, covered with her juices and cum. She shook her head, yet licked her lips at the delicious sight.

The giant held his cock, rubbed her lips with it. She shivered, and shook her head again.

The giant growled, and slapped her cheek with his cock. "We're not done with you yet, you still have to clean us slut."

Thalia moaned, and opened her mouth and the giant struck. His cock slammed into her mouth and she gagged.

"That's a good whore," the giant murmured with a strange expression, and he further degraded her by patting her on the head. "Now go ahead and suck it clean."

Thalia looked up at the giant, and nodded before getting to work.


	10. Medusa, the Rumormonger

**Authors Note:**

Well hello there! This is a new chapter, ain't it? That's just so awesome. Yeah. I have half a mind to apologize and another half to just tell ya'll to deal with it. I'm a very strong procrastinator. It's a very difficult battle for me to get anything done. Recently I began writing again and I'm still writing. I'm forming a new habit of writing a couple hundred words a day so I will attempt to write more chapters and shit like that. About this story too. I'm not sure how far I will continue this. I have the next chapter almost finished. Just have to finish the last few sentences and quick check over the grammar and all that jazz. And now for the part that pissed me more often. I actually finished this chapter a couple days ago but this site didn't seem to work. Well... it worked but not the 'Document Manager' and some other things, so I couldn't get this posted here earlier. I have an account on Hentai-Foundry and I post there too if anyone is interested.

* * *

Artemis knelt before the black-haired woman. She couldn't believe this and looked up into the green enchanting eyes belonging to a pale-skinned creature. A monster hiding behind magical illusions and she attempted to break the illusion. The illusion shattered in her minds-eye and revealed who hid beneath yet it remained in place and did not reveal the monstrous form,

"Medusa," she said.

"You are indeed correct, dear Artemis," Medusa said.

"Alright," the goddess sighed. "What is it that you want?"

Artemis recognized the smile Medusa showed and it's one of the dangerous kind. A shiver raced down her spine making her wonder what the cursed woman had in mind for her. She came here for one thing but instead she lay on her knees for another.

"You want to make me suffer, to silence me and to kill me. You want to make sure I stay quiet and spread rumors about you," she said.

Artemis nodded. Fire burned in her eyes as she desired to slice the rumormongers throat open. It would be so easy but she couldn't. Not now and not ever. She had underestimated the deviousness of Medusa.

"Unfortunately if you do kill me then I can continue to spread some rumors about you. Truths and stories that you do not want to spread out there." Medusa smirked. "There is a way for you to keep me silent."

Artemis sighed. Oh, how she wanted to kill the filthy monster in front of her but she did speak the truth. She knew if she killed her here then she would regenerate in Tartarus and then she would have to hunt her down again.

She wished for the ground to open up and drag her down but she swallowed the nervous lump down her throat and said. "What is it. What would you have me do?"

Medusa smirked and walked circles around the kneeling goddess. She still couldn't fathom the fact of the virgin albeit no longer a virgin goddess fucked the Minotaur and others despite how unwilling she was in the first place.

Artemis shivered. She felt hunted which she should not feel because she is _the_ hunter. She is the predator, but right now at this exact moment, she understood that she wasn't the hunter. She wanted to grip the bare feet of Medusa that passed in front of her face every few seconds with a bone-crushing grip and pull her down and jump on top of her and establish dominance.

"How did the Minotaur's cock taste?"

Her brain froze at the unexpected question before it warmed up from the memories of the encounter with the bull. Delightful, salty, amazing and she wanted more of it.

"Disgusting, filthy..." she would have kept ongoing and going if not for Medusa stopping her.

Medusa gripped her jaw, pulling her head up and stared down at the goddess. A few seconds later she released her. Medusa bent over slightly and looked into her silver eyes before brushing her cheek with a single finger.

Discomfort from the rough handling and her cheek burned from the touch. A touch that lit up her nerves. She sighed and flushed red but leaned her head towards the finger.

"Do not lie to me, my dear goddess," Medusa said.

Artemis listened. What happened to her voice? It sounded dreamy, alluring and hypnotizing. Why did she lie? She didn't want to lie. She should tell the truth. She liked this voice and she wanted to hear more of it.

"How did the Minotaur's cock taste? Did you enjoy it?" The sensual voice continued.

Memories flashed and she saw fragments of the Minotaur. The Minotaur fucked her mouth, her cunt. It abused her and she enjoyed it. "It tasted… sweet and salty. That's an experience I enjoyed and wish to repeat."

"How did the Minotaur treat you?"

The finger on her cheek trailed down. She moaned from the sensation it left behind as it moved down to her neck and to her cleavage. She moaned. "Rough. Hard. It treated me like… like a whore. I, a goddess, was nothing more than a piece of meat for him to satisfy his lustful desires."

Medusa smiled and walked to the goddess' side. She bent over and her hand moved further down and she gripped the goddess' breasts with a tight vice and squeezed.

"And did you enjoy it? Did you want more?" she whispered close to her ear. She licked it. Medusa smiled when the goddess swayed and shook. She looked breathless. Medusa then pinched and twisted the nipples and enjoyed the sound of a sharp inhale.

Artemis nerves were wrecked and out of control. A pillar of flame kept on rising inside of her and she reminisced. The Minotaur took absolute control of her and dominated her. She remembered having zero control over the situation and she enjoyed that. She did not want to admit it but she enjoyed it.

"Yes!" she screamed, her eyes wide and passion burned in them. "I enjoyed it! I loved it! I wanted more!"

"Good, good," Medusa commented, "now follow me."

Artemis began to stand up when she oomphed when Medusa pushed her back down.

"No no," Medusa said. "I want you to follow me on your knees."

Artemis swallowed. For a goddess to walk after someone on the knees is outrageous and incomprehensible. A goddess does not lower themselves to such standards. But to deny a beautiful creature like her with the sweetest voice she had ever heard of? She couldn't deny her. She stayed on her knees and crawled. Small rocks dug into her knees on the dirty, grassy ground and she could not think anything more degrading than this. Except the recent action she had with monsters. She had felt degraded, humiliated and brutalized. Then again it was also gratifying, enjoyable and _satisfying._

This is plain humiliating and she was excited. Excited and wet. Her eyes roamed and fixated on Medusa's backside and her hips swayed.

A wooden door with fading blue paint. Medusa opened it and stepped to the side. "Go on. Get inside," she said.

Artemis crawled inside. The room smelled of sex and she breathed it in. The place looked never cleaned but in the middle of the room. There lay a queen-sized bed with red silky sheets and white pillows. She knew what happened on that bed. And she could only guess what will happen next.

The door slammed shut and locked. Medusa walked inside and sat down on the edge of the bed and crisscrossed her legs. She looked the goddess over and appreciated the sight. Flushed red and excited from the slight sweat she could see and a slight trail of wetness on her thighs.

"Come here," Medusa said, smiling when Artemis continued to move on her knees and stayed on them in front of her legs. "Do you remember why you are here?"

Artemis frowned. What is this about? She mulled over it before the haze lifted over her mind and faded. She remembered. She came here to kill her. She came here to make her suffer but then…things happened. Things she didn't have control of.

"Yes," Artemis admitted. "I want to make you suffer for what you've done. For the rumors you've spread but you told me that if I were to do that then there's no stopping you. I would kill you, but you would regenerate in Tartarus and you would..." she trailed off.

"Yes I would," Medusa agreed. "But I will stay quiet about everything when you do as I say."

Artemis frowned. She definitely didn't want to do everything she said. She didn't want to follow the commands of a mere monster, a monster ordering her around.

"You fucked the Minotaur," Medusa said.

Artemis thoughts were abruptly stopped by what she said.

"You fucked the Minotaur and you enjoyed it. I would've enjoyed it too there's no doubt about that. He's got a big cock, didn't he?" Medusa said. "No doubt you want to experience it again. There is no doubt about it that you wish for the Minotaur to bend you over and make you scream loud enough for all of Olympus to hear."

"Okay! Okay!" Artemis exclaimed. She knew it will bite her in the ass sometime soon but anything to silence her. "What do you want!?"

Medusa smiled. Her eyes lighting up with joy and delight. "I want you to worship me."

Artemis froze. Worship her? Worship her how? There were many different forms of worship that she knew of. She took another quick look around the room and she then knew what kind of worship she was talking about. Could she do it? Could she do this worship a monstrous creature?

Yes. She could do this. Already there were discussions in certain Olympus circles of her and monsters. She had heard some. *Did you hear that Artemis fucked the Minotaur? Did you hear that Artemis submitted to a hell-hound? By submitting I mean fucked.* Yes, she could do this if it would stop her from talking further.

"Okay," Artemis said. She sighed, dread inside of her but continued. "I accept your terms. I will worship you in exchange for you to keep silent and stop spreading further rumors."

Medusa wanted to shout and scream with happiness but she didn't. She stayed calm and aloof. She leaned back a little and uncrossed her legs. She pushed her leg forward and rubbed Artemis' knee with her foot.

"I want you to start with giving me a sensual foot massage," Medusa said and propped her feet on Artemis' knee.

Artemis frowned but gave a shaky smile. She gripped the leg on her knees and she was surprised. She would've thought her feet would be dirty and filthy but they were not. Even after walking on dirt and grass her feet were clean. As if she came out from the shower minutes before. Even more surprising is the scent of her feet. Lavender and... something else she couldn't figure out. Something intoxicating.

"Easy," Medusa said. Slight anger and disappointment in her voice.

"You do know the meaning of a massage?" she said.

Artemis eased up her grip but wanted to twist her leg enough to break it. She heard the slight condescension in her voice and she hated it. She took a deep breath and relaxed. Using both of her hands she began to rub her feet and added pressure slightly with her thumbs.

Medusa sighed and relaxed. She eased down onto her back on the soft bed and closed her eyes. She breathed in and out and enjoyed the massage she received from the goddess. Truthfully a volatile excitement rose inside of her but she kept it under tight control. She couldn't believe that she had the goddess of hunt worshiping her like this.

Artemis circled, touched the toes and added small amounts of pressure before she moved up her feet. She gently rubbed the ankle and below her feet again before she moved further up to her knees. She spread her hands further apart. Gently she touched and caressed Medusa's thigh and the other hand rubbed her feet.

Why is her foot moving closer to her face? Artemis wondered. She swallowed down the disgust in her throat. She guessed what Medusa wanted. Did she want to do this? Her mouth opened and her flushed lips closed around the big toe.

"Oh yes," Medusa moaned.

Oddly, Artemis found that it did not taste disgusting or dirty. It tasted lavender and she could still not tell what the other intoxicating scent she smelled. She sucked and licked. She added constant pressure on the foot. She plopped the big toe out of her mouth before kissing her other toes. She moved up her foot adding small kisses along the way. Her tongue left behind a trail of saliva.

"The other leg," Artemis heard her say.

She eased her leg down gently before she began to work on the other leg. She used all the same and old tricks on this leg as she used on the other one. Further along, she discovered that in some weird way she relished doing this. She didn't know why nor how but all she knew is that she enjoyed this.

"Stop. Close your eyes," Medusa said, having enough of her foot massage. She wanted the special now.

Artemis stopped. She eased her leg back down and shut her eyes closed. She heard Medusa removing her dress and she thought what she wanted now. Was she going to...? She'd never tried that before. Something sticky and hard touched her cheek. She wanted to open her eyes but she didn't yet.

Hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her towards the bed. She went along with the pull and crawled on her knees forward.

"Open your eyes now," Medusa ordered.

She did as said and her silver eyes widened from surprise and excitement. Mere inches from her face stood rigid an 8'inch cock. The tip glistened wet and she could smell the scent of pre-cum. Tight and big hairless balls hung below and she figured they were full of delicious cum. For a moment she wondered how could Medusa have a cock and that thought vanished quickly. She didn't want to wonder that. She wanted to taste it. She couldn't deny that recently she had an urge for cock and a craving for cum.

"I want you to worship my cock," Medusa said. "Worship it as if it were your god. Your king. Your lord."

Artemis hummed. She touched the tip with a single finger and it twitched. It looked real it felt real. She closed her fist around it and it throbbed. She began to move her hand up and down with slow strokes and she gently massaged the balls below with her other hand. She couldn't wait any longer. She wanted...she needed to taste it. She lowered her head and kissed the head.

Medusa moaned.

"Oh, gods. Oh yes," Artemis pulled back. Her tongue snaked out and licked her red lips and she swallowed down the pre-cum that covered them. "So good."

Medusa's eyes were wide when Artemis dropped back down and took five inches of her cock down her willing, wet and warm mouth. She groaned, enjoying the delightful heat of her mouth and her tongue on her cock. Her hands worked wonders on the base of her cock and balls. Medusa could not believe the experience Artemis showed.

Artemis did not waste time. She pulled back up. Her lips were closed tight around the head of Medusa's cock. Her cheeks hollowed and she swallowed. Her tongue traced circles and swirled on the tip. She then licked the underside of the cock before she pushed her head back down and taking her cock deeper down her throat than before. She pulled back up, back down and kept on going. She bobbed up and down each time taking it deeper down her throat until she had all 8'inches in her mouth. She gagged and choked but that did not stop her. She held herself down and her eyes began to water and a tear trailed down her cheek. She pulled away and coughed. Her chin wet with her saliva.

"Fuck," Artemis said after coughing. Her face turned redder from the awed murmur of Medusa. Artemis leaned back down. She stroked her full length this time and kissed both sides of her cock before she licked both sides of the cock. Pulling away again and she gathered saliva in her mouth before she spat on the head and immediately rubbed it all over her cock.

She kissed the head again. She could not get enough of it. She loved it. She grew addicted. She craved it. She opened her mouth again and plunged down taking all of it down her throat in one fell swoop and making herself gag. She did not pull up. She kept still. Her back arched and her vision began to blur. She began to feel dizzy before she pulled off again.

"I love cock," she breathed. Her lips close to her desired cock and making it twitch from her hot breath. She rubbed the cock on her cheeks and lips.

Medusa felt faint. She couldn't believe the sight. The proper goddess looked like a whore. Her face filthy, sweaty and covered with saliva. Her hair's a mess. And she liked it. Gods she wished she had a camera. She smiled and gripped Artemis' hair tight.

She stood up and pushed her cock against her lips. Artemis opened her mouth and her cock plopped into her willing mouth.

"You are a proper whore aren't you?" Medusa said. "You're a cock hungry filthy whore."

Artemis nodded with the cock in her mouth. She showed clear desire. A desire, a craving for cock and sweet cum. She pushed her chest and face out and took her hard cock deep. She gripped her ankles behind her. She held herself still and balanced herself. She knew what came next and she lusted for it.

Medusa smiled. She caressed Artemis' cheek once and twice before she yanked her hair. Medusa groaned. Artemis' eyes bulged, and she choked as her cock stabbed at the back of her throat. She sucked. She played the head with her tongue. Swirling, licking and swallowing.

Medusa didn't bother with the niceties. She pushed and pulled Artemis' head back and forth. Hard and fast. Her balls slapped against her chin every time she bottomed deep into her hungry mouth. Medusa got even more furious with yanking the goddess' head when saw her eyes watering and tears staining the cheeks. She did stop.

Artemis did not want her to stop. She wanted her to abuse her. She wanted her to use her mouth as one would abuse her juicy cunt. Gods. She did not know nor understand when she changed from the cold unfeeling goddess to a lustful slut. She thought of the Minotaur and perhaps that began her change and she was glad for it. She wanted this. She wanted to stay a slut.

Medusa pulled out of the dazed goddess' mouth. Her cock glistened wetly with saliva. Excessive saliva dribbled from her cock on Artemis' cleavage. Artemis breathed in the fresh air and savored it. Her eyes though remained on the cock that abused her mouth. She loved it. It throbbed and pulsed and she knew Medusa neared climax. Oh, oh how she wanted that cock throbbing and spurting cum into her mouth.

And she got what she wanted. A rough pull on her hair yanked her back. She opened her mouth and closed it tight around the rock-hard cock. It throbbed. It pulsed. And she sucked.

Medusa took her time pulling her cock out of her mouth. A slow and gentle pull and she left one inch between her red lips before she stabbed back inside hard and fast. Medusa fucked her wide open mouth again with brutal powerful thrusts. Her hips went back and forth. Her balls churned hot and she pulled out quick.

Artemis' took joy at the sight. Medusa stroked her cock and aimed it at her face. The goddess opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out. The first spurt of cum streaked from her cock and splattered her cheek. Artemis moaned. It warmed her cheek. The second spurt splattered her other cheek. The third rather large rained down on her hair. The fourth stained her lips white. The fifth shot straight into her mouth and hit the back of her throat making her gag. She swallowed delighting in the taste of cum. It tasted salty and…strawberries? Her tongue slithered out and she licked her whitened lips and swallowed that down too.

Medusa watched and watched as the goddess degraded herself further by caressing and rubbing her stained cheeks and spreading the cum further along her face. Oh, how she wanted a camera to take a picture of this. To savor this moment. She honestly looked like a filthy whore. She shined wet with sweat. White drops of cum on her hair. Artemis took a hold of her cock again and dragged her tongue across it before taking the head inside of her mouth and sucking on it.

She wasn't surprised. Medusa moaned. Now she had to figure out a way how to repay Hecate for the magical gifts she had blessed her with. But for now? She will enjoy this.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello there followers, readers and creatures I don't know about. This is me. The writer behind filthy smut. I have news and it's bad. Very bad. For you though.

For me? It's great news.

If you've been anticipating for updates on any of my stories then the word on it shall be; Stop anticipating. There won't be updates.

Tables are flipped. "Why?" the reader asked.

Simple reason. I'm tired of writing fan-fiction. I feel-I feel like fan-fiction is an enormous wall of stone in my path. Or it used to be. I destroyed it.

Now this does not mean that I stopped writing altogether. No. Absolute no to that. I'm still writing. In fact. I'm writing something right now besides this. It's content. Writing my own characters, building a world, developing a shabby magic system. All that bling-bling. And oh the smutty delights will we have there?

And if you are interested in receiving updates for the stories that I will be releasing? Simple. Private message me and I will send you one right back when I finished a story. If you got questions? Private message me. Yes. Do that if you are interested.

I'm out. Peace.


End file.
